Mener le bon combat
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Fic anglaise traduite de Shiragan-Youkai avec l'accord de l'auteur ! Quand le combat cessa et que Gaïa retrouva la paix, Cloud n'avait plus de raison de rester. Alors une ou plusieurs personnes décident de lui donner quelque chose à faire…
1. Consentement

_Bonjour ! Cette fic n'est pas de moi, c'est une fic crossover de FF7 et du Seigneur des Anneaux que je commence à traduire avec la permission de l'auteur, __**Sharigan-Youkai**__. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous parviendrez à comprendre ma traduction, parfois il est dur de concilier des expressions anglaises avec la traduction française. _

_Bonne lecture ! Tout ce qui suit après la barre est de l'auteur original. _

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : Ça devient ridicule. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de crossovers FFVIILOTR et j'ai décidé qu'il en fallait plus, alors j'ai fait la mienne, XD ! Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de patience pour écrire ça, alors reviewez, s'il vous plaît ! **

**Final Fantasy VII et Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent respectivement à Nomura et Tolkien, snif ! **

**Résumé : **_**Quand le combat cessa et que Gaïa retrouva la paix, Cloud n'avait plus de raison de rester. Alors une ou plusieurs personnes décident de lui donner quelque chose à faire… Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il serait projeté dans une quête pour détruire un vulgaire bijou… **_

_Avertissement : Grossièreté, violence, bain de sang/gore, mort de personnages, OxOC (mais J'ESSAIERAI de RESPECTER les caractères de chacun, ok ?), léger humour et je ne sais quoi d'autre, XD ! _

_Je crois que ça irait mieux si je suivais l'intrigue du SDA, ok ? _

_. . . _

_. . . _

_Tout commença lorsque les Grands Anneaux furent forgés. _

_Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres._

_Sept aux seigneurs nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne. _

_Et neuf, neuf anneaux furent donnés à la race des hommes, qui par-dessus tout, désiraient le pouvoir. _

_Car à travers ces anneaux fut transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race. Mais ils furent tous dupés… car un autre anneau fut forgé. _

_Sur les terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, Sauron, le Seigneur Ténébreux, forgea en secret un Maître Anneau pour contrôler tous les autres. Dans cet Anneau, il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance et sa volonté de dominer toute vie. Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous… _

_L'une après l'autre, les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'Anneau. Mais il en fut certaines qui résistèrent… _

_L'ultime alliance des Hommes et des Elves entra en guerre contre les armées du Mordor, et sur les versants de la Montagne du Destin, ils se battirent pour libérer la Terre du Milieu. _

_La victoire était proche. _

_Mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau… _

_Ne pouvait être vaincu… _

_C'est à ce moment… Alors que tout espoir avait disparu, qu'Isildur, le fils du Roi, s'empara de l'épée de son père… _

_Sauron, l'ennemi des Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu, fut vaincu… _

Assis à califourchon sur sa bien-aimée Fenrir, Cloud soupira, ses lunettes autour de son cou et une main levée pour protéger ses yeux des rayons brillants du soleil. Il regarda les plateaux entourant Edge, baissa ensuite sa main et s'assit par terre. Rien d'ordinaire, comme toujours depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait deux ans depuis le retour de Sephiroth et sa défaite, deux ans pour se remettre du Géostigma et deux ans de paix.

Chacun était heureux maintenant, le combat s'était enfin arrêté, et les gens pourraient vivre le reste de leur vie en paix. Même ses amis, les membres d'Avalanche, avaient quitté le combat et la lutte pour reprendre leur vie. Cid était retourné à Fusée City pour épouser Shera, Youffie était retournée à Wutaï pour finir ses leçons afin de prendre un jour la place de son père sur le trône. Vincent avait disparu, très probablement pour visiter l'endroit où reposait Lucrécia avant de balayer ses péchés avec l'aide de Tifa, qui avait choqué tout le monde en avouant ses sentiments l'ex-Turk. En parlant de Turks, Rufus et son groupe s'étaient retirés du tableau, pensant d'une certaine façon que l'expression « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » leur donnait le droit de fouiller la Cité Perdue. Marlène et Denzel étaient à l'école grâce aux fonds obtenus après toutes ces années de combat, et Nanaki était parti pour reprendre son rôle de gardien à Cosmo Canyon. Barret était retourné à Mideel pour tenir les Mines et rendait souvent visite à Marlène. En somme, la paix donnait à tous la chance de changer et d'être heureux avec sa vie.

Tous sauf lui...

Il avait essayé de tourner la page, essayé de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper afin de vivre une vie calme et paisible. Ça n'avait pas marché, pas pour lui, il en était incapable et cela l'avait fait réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre en paix, à cause de ce qu'il était devenu. Il était un combattant, une machine de guerre créée par Hojo il y a des années. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis sans bouger comme les autres, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans la paix et oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des années. Pour sûr, il pourrait laisser filer tout ça et ça irait, mais la paix le tuerait. Ironique, cette vie paisible aurait plus de chances de le tuer que de vivre une guerre. Au moins, il pourrait se battre pendant une guerre, il pourrait protéger sa vie et celle des autres, se battre pour ses idéaux. Mais la paix, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec la paix était de rester assis et regarder l'horloge tourner, faire des livraisons, rendre visite à ses amis, observer l'horloge, faire des livraisons, se battre avec des monstres quand l'occasion se présenterait…

Il détestait le fait de ne pas apprécier ça…

Il n'avait plus trouvé de défi, il avait même surpassé Sephiroth. Sa carapace avait sauté le jour où il avait appris la froide vérité quant à tout ce que Hojo lui avait fait. Il était comme Vincent, il ne vieillirait jamais… Il était immortel et détestait cela. Quand il l'avait découvert, eh bien, il était bouleversé, il avait essayé de ne pas s'en souvenir car, franchement, cela avait été un des moments les plus pathétiques de sa vie. L'idée de vivre pour toujours le terrifiait et remplissait son cœur d'angoisse. Il ne reverrait jamais sa mère, ni Zack ni Aéris, il ne pourrait jamais passer de l'autre côté. Ok, il pourrait toujours si quelqu'un ou quelque chose viendrait pour le tuer, mais ce serait une chance sur un milliard. Il était trop fort pour être vaincu désormais et il n'y avait pas de scientifiques fous dans le coin pour fabriquer une arme anti-Cloud et même s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait constituer une menace dans sa vie, il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre, et il était prêt à parier qu'il ne voudrait pas se tuer lui-même…

Peut-être qu'après, quand chacun l'aurait quitté pour rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, il prendrait exemple sur Vincent et dormirait des années loin de tout ça. Mais pourrait-il dormir longtemps ? Oui, en tenant compte du fait qu'il avait dormi une semaine entière et inquiété Tifa en faisant ça, il décida qu'il pourrait sûrement dormir plus longtemps que ça.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses épis dorés, plissant les yeux vers l'horizon. Sa vie avait toujours été ennuyeuse, mais cette fois c'était le pompon ! Sa vie n'était pas juste gâchée, elle était en train de lui échapper. Il émit un reniflement méprisant puis se pencha en arrière pour sortir son PHS de sa poche. Un nouveau car il avait jeté l'ancien contre le mur de sa chambre dans un accès de rage à cause de quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Cela ne devait pas être important… Probablement quelque chose d'insignifiant, comme, allez savoir, découvrir que vous êtes immortel ?

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel puis vérifia son répondeur. Rien, ce qui était un choc en soin. Il secoua la tête avec un petit gloussement puis rangea le petit objet noir dans sa poche. Avec un mouvement rapide et expérimenté, il couvrit ses yeux de ses lunettes et Fenrir émit un rugissement empli de vie sous lui. _Je suppose que je devrais passer voir Tifa et lui faire savoir que je suis de retour en ville_, pensa-t-il en faisant ronfler le moteur de la moto noire, puis il tourna et lança le moteur de la moto noire en direction d'Edge et du Septième Ciel.

Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire d'illuminer ses traits tandis que le vent fouettait ses oreilles, tirant sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il avait si facilement eu le mal des transports lorsqu'il était enfant, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi maintenant, eh bien, il passait plus de temps à se déplacer sur Fenrir qu'avec ses deux jambes. Rien que le sentiment de bouger à une telle vitesse le ragaillardissait sans fin, il se sentait « vivant » en un sens. Le combat lui faisait le même effet, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de se battre.

Tandis qu'il se déplaçant avec le vent hurlant à ses oreilles et le moteur grondant entre ses jambes, quelque chose changea dans le paysage. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils, mais n'y accorda guère d'attention, ses yeux étant concentrés sur la route, mais toujours alerte si jamais un monstre attaquait.

« _Cloud._ »

Cloud poussa un cri tandis que Fenrir dérapait violemment sur al droite et il tira d'un coup sec sur le volant pour se redresser. Un rire féminin résonna dans le vent, ressemblant fort à celui d'une jeune fille aux fleurs qu'il avait connue.

« _Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._ »

Cloud déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'il essayait de calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses yeux fixés sur la route devant lui tandis qu'il répondait :

« Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas », dit-il sans méchanceté. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Aéris ? » demanda-t-il en bougeant légèrement sur Fenrir.

« _Eh bien… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de quelque chose, Cloud… En fait, c'est toi qui as besoin de quelque chose._ » Cloud fronça des sourcils devant cette étrange réponse.

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion. Un autre rire retentit dans le vent, couvrant le rugissement du moteur de Fenrir, puis il ne fut plus sur Fenrir, mais debout dans un endroit blanc familier, plein de belles fleurs. Il eut un léger mouvement convulsif. « Tu sais, c'est dangereux si on tient compte du fait que je me déplace à toute vitesse », dit-il, conscient d'une présence derrière lui. Un simple crash ne le tuerait sûrement pas, mais cela faisait toujours mal… très mal. Aéris soupira.

« _Je suis désolée, mais je le devais, elle m'a demandé de…_ » dit-elle avec légèreté. Cloud fronça des sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, apercevant un grand ruban rose et des boucles brunes.

« Elle ? Aéris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux. La Cetra émit un nouveau soupir.

« _Nous savons combien cette paix t'affecte, Cloud, nous savons que vous vous êtes battus durement pour elle, mais nous savons aussi qu'elle ne te fait aucun bien._ » Cela sonnait comme quelque chose de mauvais, mais Cloud l'ignora.

« Même si ça ne me fait pas du bien, la Planète est à nouveau en sécurité et panse ses blessures, lentement mais sûrement, et tout le monde est heureux. »

« _Mais pas toi _», fut sa réponse. Cloud soupira.

« Peu importe », dit-il avec calme. Cela lui était vraiment égal. La Planète guérirait avec le temps, les gens avaient déjà pansé presque toutes leurs blessures, qui était-il pour critiquer cela ? Tout ça parce qu'il ne trouvait pas en lui la force de vivre en ces temps paisibles ?

« _Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Tu comptes beaucoup pour Gaïa, Cloud, tu l'as sauvée de la mort et elle t'aime pour cela, tu as donné un avenir à ses enfants et elle t'aime pour cela. Tellement qu'elle a appelé à l'aide pour te sauver_ », dit Aéris. Cloud fronça plus fort ses sourcils, mais n'essayait désormais plus de se retourner.

« Me sauver ? » Maintenant, il était confus et légèrement inquiet. Que comptait faire Gaïa ? Il sentit Aéris approuver d'un signe de tête derrière lui et soutint son poids sans effort tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre son dos. Son ruban chatouillait sa nuque.

« _Mmm, elle veut t'aider, Cloud, et elle a trouvé comment t'aider. Il ne faut que ton consentement._ » Cloud trouva légèrement amusant que la Planète demande son consentement pour quoi que ce soit. Il s'agissait d'une Planète, quelque chose lui disait que cela se serait produit avec ou sans son consentement. Les fleurs à ses pieds bougèrent sous l'effet d'une petite brise, comme pour soutenir ses pensées troublées.

« Consentement pour quoi, au juste ? » demanda-t-il, décidé à satisfaire la Planète et lui-même. Aéris bougea contre son dos.

« _Pour t'envoyer quelque part. Quelque part où tu trouveras le bonheur, quelque part où on a aussi besoin de toute l'aide que l'on peut obtenir_ », répondit-elle. Cloud sut que si on lui avait donné un vrai choix, il l'aurait décliné. Il ne pouvait pas juste quitter ses amis sans un mot. Mais n'avait-il pas fait cela pendant tout ce temps ? Oui, il l'avait fait, alors où était la différence ?

« Reviendrai-je un jour ? » demanda-t-il. Aéris soupira.

« _Je ne sais pas, Cloud…_ » La fine lame poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

« Donc… Où voulez-vous m'envoyer, au juste ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité, déjà résigné au fait qu'il irait, que ça lui plaise ou non, il pouvait presque entendre la Planète rire de lui.

« _Un autre monde, complètement différent de celui-ci. Un monde appelé Arda_ », dit-elle. Cloud soupira et baissa les yeux vers les fleurs à ses pieds, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore écrasé. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, pensant aux projets de la Planète pour lui. Qu'avait-il, ici ? Ses amis, mais ils étaient partis sans lui, retournés à leur propre vie. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui pour les sauver désormais… On n'avait plus besoin de lui pour battre n'importe quel Sephiroth ou des Armes, plus besoin de continuer à vivre des aventures pour sauver la Planète. C'était paisible en plus, et lui, une arme, il n'était pas à sa place en temps de paix, il ne pouvait pas exister là où il y avait nul conflit, ça le rongeait tant qu'il avait peur de devenir fou. Cet… Arda, Aéris avait dit qu'on avait besoin de toute l'aide possible. Peut-être y avait-il la guerre ? Il soupira. Il s'était déjà décidé, pourquoi y réfléchissait-il encore ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas culpabiliser en laissant ses amis derrière. Mais il les laisserait derrière lui de toute façon, ou ils le quitteraient quand ils auraient vieilli et mourraient … « J'ai appris des choses sur ce nouveau monde et il y a des races qui partagent ton immortalité, donc tu ne seras pas si seul, tu sais ? » dit soudain Aéris. Le regard de Cloud se fit plus haut en direction du champ de fleurs.

« Je vois, je ne suis plus vraiment nécessaire ici, désormais… et je suppose que si cette Arda a besoin d'un peu d'aide, je pourrais lui donner un coup de main… ou d'épée, si on peut dire. » Il se redressa, souriant d'un air satisfait quand Aéris poussa un cri et chancela. « Bien, je m'y engage, si cela devient trop insupportable, je suppose que je pourrais passer de longues années à chercher un moyen de revenir », dit-il. Aéris se redressa et inclina la tête.

« _Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux_ », dit-elle. « _Ils ne risquent rien, tu sais ?_ » dit-elle brusquement. Cloud soupira et inclina la tête, sans se retourner pour la regarder.

« Je sais, tu prendras soin d'eux, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Bien sûr que je le ferai, inutile de me demander._ » Il yh eut un long silence, puis Aéris soupira et il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. « _La Planète veut t'y envoyer maintenant, ferme les yeux et respire profondément._ » Cloud cligna des yeux devant un départ si soudain, mais s'y soumit, tout en se demandant vaguement si Fenrir viendrait aussi. Aéris rit légèrement derrière lui. « _Rappelle-toi, Cloud, la Planète t'aime, tes amis t'aiment, je t'aime et les Valars semblent t'aimer aussi._ » Cloud sentit une étrange somnolence s'emparer de lui, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort Sommeil sur lui. « _Oh, et Cloud ? Sois prudents, ok ? Il y a de mauvaises choses, sur Arda… Fais attention._ » Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, puis il sombra dans le sommeil…

_Dans les Plateaux entourant Edge, il y eut un flash vert si brillant qu'il illumina le ciel tout autour de Gaïa et la chère Fenrir de Cloud s'arrêta sur la route, sans conducteur, les étuis de ses épées vides…_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Pfouh, les trads pompent plus que l'écriture, en un sens, je trouve ! J'ai essayé de respecter autant que possible la version originale de l'histoire, mais parfois certaines expressions ou blagues se doivent d'être modifiées, sinon c'est incompréhensible ! <em>

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	2. Elfe ?

**NdA : Devinez quoi ? Une mise à jour ! Merci à ceux qui sont passés laisser une review, j'ai aimé lire chacune d'elles ! Continuez d'en mettre, hein ? **

**Je ne possède pas FFVII ou LOTR ! **

_. . . _

_. . . _

_Avertissements : la routine, rien de mauvais car c'est mis à T, ce qui est choquant. Ça peut changer, gardez l'œil dessus._

* * *

><p>Cloud gémit de sa position sur la terre humide et douce. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir fait un rodéo avec le Zolom de Midgar, sans armes et ivre ? Il gémit de nouveau et leva son bras pour gratter sa tête.<p>

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu et quelle quantité hier, dans la nuit ?_ » pensa-t-il en se soulevant pour s'asseoir, et ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Il cligna des yeux pour améliorer sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il était dans l'obscurité. Il regarda ses bottes en fronçant des sourcils puis leva les yeux et regarda alentour.

« Qu'est-ce… » balbutia-t-il tandis qu'il découvrait une forêt.

Les arbres étaient partout, de façon naturelle, et il était entouré par toutes sortes de végétaux. L'herbe sous laquelle il était assis était humide de rosée, en tenant compte de cela, combien de temps avait-il passé dehors ? Il frotta son visage, effaçant les gouttes cristallines qui s'étaient formées sur ses cils et ses joues. Il reporta son regard sur les alentours, ses yeux brillants pouvant facilement percer l'obscurité de la nuit, le sol de la forêt était tapissé ici et là de taches de la lumière de la lune. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir comment il était arrivé dans cette étrange forêt, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vues. Il avait visité plusieurs forêts de Gaïa, mais celle-ci était différente… Il s'arrêta. Sur Gaïa… Il hoqueta tandis que tout lui revenait à l'esprit et il cilla, la rosée glissant de son cou et ses bras, puis il se leva pour regarder alentour, prenant ainsi bien en vue la forêt alien.

Il n'était plus sur Gaïa désormais, la Planète et Aéris l'avaient envoyé dans un autre monde… Arda ? Était-ce cela, Arda ?

Il regarda autour de lui avec une fascination stupéfaite, son ouïe fine prenant en compte la huée des hiboux et le trottinement de petits animaux nocturnes. Son odorat perçut le parfum de la rosée fraîche, l'herbe sauvage, le pin et le sang… ? Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, bien conscient du vide dans son dos. Il renifla l'air et recula. Le sang, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il y avait aussi autre chose dans l'air, quelque chose de vicié, qui lui rappelait tristement Jenova, le parfum ressemblant tellement à celui que la créature pouvait secréter de ses membres. Maléfique.

Il secoua la tête face aux souvenirs indésirables qui envahissaient ses pensées puis regarda au sol autour de lui, cherchant ses épées. La Planète l'avait-elle envoyé avec ses armes ? Un éclat d'argent attira son attention dans l'obscurité, il s'y précipita, trébuchant jusqu'à une clairière où il vit sept épées séparées, toutes de taille et de forme différente, étaient plantées dans le sol. Le sol comme la rosée glissaient le long de leurs lames d'argent, laissant la lune les illuminer de sa lumière. Il soupira de soulagement et s'empressa de les rassembler, les combinant pour créer Tsurugi, qu'il rengaina dans le fourreau attaché dans son dos. Le poids familier fit disparaître la sensation de vide dans son dos, il se sentit plus à l'aise de savoir qu'il avait sa fidèle arme pour se défendre.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un cri aigu et perçant déchira l'air, le volume et la puissance le firent pleurer de douleur et saisir sa tête entre ses mains tandis que son ouïe sur-développée assimilait le cri perçant. L'air parut froid et silencieux après ce hurlement inhumain. Cloud frotta ses oreilles tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui pour en trouver la source. Ça avait semblé assez loin, mais pas assez pour le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer ce qui avait fait cet horrible bruit qui faisait encore siffler ses oreilles de douleur.

Il secoua les oreilles pour s'en débarrasser puis fit demi-tour, prenant la direction opposée à celle du cri. Il se mit rapidement en marche à travers les bois, se déplaçant comme un fantôme entre les arbres, ses bottines enjambant avec facilité les roches, les rondins et les branches cassées. Son épée d'argent poli brillait légèrement dans son dos avec la lumière de la lune. Un autre cri perçant déchira l'air et Cloud tressaillit, mais ne ralentit pas son allure, apparaissant comme une tache sombre qui passait en un éclair entre les arbres.

Cependant, un moment plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une lumière orangée qui dérivait entre les arbres devant lui. Il inspira profondément puis recula. Où qu'il soit, il s'était dirigé vers la source du sang et du mal. Il regarda la lueur orangée, l'identifiant comme un petit feu qui se déplaçait de façon circulaire dans le sous-bois. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et il s'avança dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut obligé de s'appuyer contre un arbre, la main glissant vers sa poignée d'épée tandis qu'un visage passa rapidement devant lui, à la recherche de quelque chose. Le visage était apparemment celui d'un homme, et armé jusqu'aux dents de ce qu'il voyait.

Cloud dégaina Tsurugi et rampa en silence jusque derrière l'homme qui venait de s'agenouiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais il était dans un monde étrange et sans aucune idée de qui était l'ami ou l'ennemi, et puis un peu de prudence n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. En silence, il se planta derrière l'homme, qui était sur le point de couper quelque mauvaise herbe, et fit glisser le côté droit de Tsurugi à côté de son cou, faisant reposer le plat de l'épée sur son épaule. L'homme se raidit et Cloud inclina légèrement sa lame.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il. L'homme était silencieux et Cloud le vit jeter un coup d'œil sur son épaule, mais son épée l'en empêcha. Cloud donna un petit coup à l'épaule de l'homme avec son épée. « Alors ? » L'homme était toujours tendu.

« Je suis un simple Rôdeur », fut la réponse. Cloud fut vaguement étonné qu'il parle la même langue, il s'était attendu à un quelconque charabia. « Et qui, si je peux me permettre, êtes-vous ? » demanda le Rôdeur en retour. Cloud inclina la tête, en fixant les yeux de l'homme.

« Un simple épéiste perdu dans les bois », répondit-il. Le Rôdeur put enfin jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise d'une manière presque comique en voyant l'énorme épée. Des yeux gris, presque bleus suivirent le fil de l'épée vers le haut et s'élargirent davantage en le voyant. L'homme en souffla de surprise.

« Un elfe ? » souffla-t-il. L'ouïe fine de Cloud capta les mots et il fronça des sourcils, confus. Que diable était un elfe ? L'homme le regarda de plus près. « Non… » dit-il après un moment. « Pas un elfe, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une façon bourrue, mais sonnant étrangement comme un accueil. Cloud, après un moment, enleva Tsurugi de l'épaule du Rôdeur, mais la tint à son côté au cas où.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un épéiste perdu dans les bois. J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire où je suis et m'indiquiez la ville la plus proche », répondit-il. Le Rôdeur, vêtu de noir avec un arc dans dos, une épée à sa hanche et des cheveux bruns , presque noirs, le regarda fixement, une lueur de soupçon dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un instant, comme pour se jauger, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le brun secoua la tête et se remit à cueillir de la mauvaise herbe avant d'allumer sa torche et de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Cloud, supposant qu'il devait le suivre, le fit, il se déplaça en silence derrière l'homme qui le mena jusqu'à une petite clairière entourée de trois statues de… de quoi, exactement ?

Ils étaient grands et laids, lui rappelant des monstres de Gaïa. Il détacha son regard des blocs de pierre grossiers pour regarder le Rôdeur, qui s'était accroupi à côté d'un enfant au visage terrassé. Non… Il fronça les sourcils et se déplaça légèrement pour mieux regarder le petit visage. Il cligna des yeux d'étonnement. Non, ce n'était pas un enfant… un homme, à coup sûr… jeune et petit, avec de grands pieds, plutôt… étrange ? En le regardant de plus, il vit que le petit homme semblait mortellement malade, il suffoquait et semblait plus pâle à chaque seconde qui passait. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant la puanteur maléfique qu'on ne pouvait ignorer autour de la blessure à son épaule, infectée, noire, et suppurant le mal, même après que le Rôdeur y eut mis la mauvaise herbe puis enveloppé le tout avec un tissu déchiré. Il rengaina Tsurugi et se mit à genoux de l'autre côté du petit être. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? La blessure… elle empeste le mal », dit-il en levant les yeux vers le Rôdeur, qui venait de finir d'envelopper la blessure avec le tissu. Le Rôdeur leva les yeux, du gris rencontrant du bleu. Après un moment, il finit par répondre.

« Nous avons été attaqués par les forces de Sauron, les Nazgûls. On l'a poignardé avec une lame de Morgul, le poison continuera de dévorer son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule dans l'obscurité et devienne un spectre… Je dois l'emmener à Fondcombe, les elfes pourront l'aider », dit-il rapidement tout en soulevant le petit dans ses bras.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, tout ça n'avait… aucun sens pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait compris qu'on avait poignardé le petit homme avec une lame empoisonnée et que ce Rôdeur avait des amis dans cet endroit, Fondcombe, qui pourraient le soigner. Une minute… Soigner ! Il fouilla dans ses poches, puis se maudit. Il n'avait pas une seule de ses matérias ! Il cessa de se maudire lorsque le Rôdeur se figea brusquement, une fine lame d'argent reposait à côté de son cou, d'une manière fort semblable à celle que Cloud avait utilisée.

« Qu'est ceci ? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde ? » Les mots avaient été prononcés par la plus belle des femmes que Cloud ait jamais vue, de longues tresses noires, des yeux bleus chaleureux, mais perçants lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui, avant de revenir sur le Rôdeur. Alors, elle ôta son épée du cou de l'homme et passa rapidement devant lui, avec une grâce qui laissait deviner qu'elle était bien plus qu'humaine.

Elle se pencha légèrement, pour tendre gracieusement une main vers la joue pâle du petit homme qui haletait.

« Frodon, _Im Arwen. Telin le thaed_ », dit-elle, d'une voix douce, mais où flottait un subtil pouvoir. « _Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad._ » La langue était peu familière à Cloud tandis qu'il regardait en silence, mais cela lui semblait naturellement fluide et beau.

Cloud entendit des bruits dans son dos, indiquant que d'autres approchaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit trois petits hommes sortir des taillis pour les regarder, lui et la belle femme devant lui.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda l'un d'eux. Un autre ravala sa salive en regardant le guerrier blond et la femme avec la bouche toujours grande ouverte.

« Ce doivent être des elfes… »

Cloud roula des yeux en entendant à nouveau ce mot. Qu'était un elfe, de toute façon ? Et pourquoi tout le monde continuait de le prendre pour cela ? Cloud reporta son attention sur la femme tandis que celle-ci parlait à nouveau, ses longs doigts caressant les cheveux du petit homme malade que le Rôdeur portait toujours.

« Il disparaît. Il ne pas tenir longtemps. Il faut le mener à mon père », dit-elle avec hâte.

Rôdeur inclina la tête et Cloud l'observa tandis qu'il se retournait pour s'approcher d'une grande bête à quatre pattes. Cloud n'en avait encore jamais vu de tel.

« Cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche », continua-t-elle. Cloud entendit un des petits hommes s'avancer.

« Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Rôdeur tout en se penchant vers la grande bête que Cloud essayait toujours d'identifier. Elle avait une selle, donc elle devait être montée ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un Chocobo, ce devait être un mammifère.

« Il y a cinq spectres à vos trousses. Où sont les quatre autres, ça, je l'ignore. »

Cloud fronça des sourcils. Spectre ? Les choses qui criaient, sans doute ?

Cloud écouta sans honte ni difficulté les deux personnes se parler à voix basse, mais il ne put comprendre, car c'était de nouveau ce langage fluide et cadencé que la femme avait utilisé. Cloud regarda vers le bas sur le côté, et vit l'un des curieusement petits hommes se déplacer jusqu'à côté de lui.

« Que disent-ils ? » lui demanda le petit homme en tournant des yeux timides et effrayés vers lui. Cloud cligna des yeux, puis haussa des épaules et croisa les bras.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous », murmura-t-il. Le petit homme cligna des yeux.

« Mais, vous n'êtes pas un elfe ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Cloud soupira.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un elfe, alors non », répondit-il. Le petit homme ouvrit la bouche, puis se pencha curieusement en arrière pour regarder ses oreilles, pour ensuite bafouiller.

« Vous n'êtes pas un elfe ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque. Cloud s'abstint de rouler des yeux. « Mais, mais vous avez leur regard ! » Le petit fut bientôt rejoint par un autre, les deux semblaient de la même famille, ils étaient blonds.

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir à quoi ressemble un elfe, Pippin ? Tu n'en as jamais vu, pas plus que nous ! »

L'autre – Pippin – bafouilla, pour ensuite pointer Cloud qui ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux cette fois, avant de se tourner vers les deux personnes de taille normale, mais étranges. Juste à temps, car la femme venait de monter la bête avec le petit malade – Frodon, devina-t-il – fermement serré contre elle.

« Je ne les crains pas », dit-elle, et Cloud fronça des sourcils. Le Rôdeur prit la parole.

« _Be iest lîn_. Allez grand train, ne vous retournez pas ! »

La femme hocha de la tête et Cloud vit la détermination briller dans ses yeux. Cela semblait important pour ce groupe, qui était ce petit Frodon ?

« _Noro lim, Asfoloth ! Noro lim !_ » dit-elle, tandis que la bête se cabrait puis se tourna pour partir en courant à travers la forêt, à une vitesse rivalisant avec celle des Chocobos standards.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les Spectres sont toujours là ! » dit le plus âgé des petits hommes.

Cloud plissa les yeux, observant de sa vue perçante la femme qui s'éloignait dans la forêt, quelque chose le tiraillait. Quelque chose voulait qu'il la suive, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Rôdeur, qui observait la femme s'éloigner avec l'air triste, mais les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il soupira, puis hocha la tête.

« Je vais la suivre », dit-il en s'avançait. Le Rôdeur se retourna et le regarda fixement avec curiosité, l'incrédulité bien visible dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Cloud haussa des épaules et fit un geste en direction du chemin que la femme avait pris.

« Quelque chose me dit de la suivre, alors je vais le faire », dit-il en réponse, tout en arrangeant le harnais dans son dos, se préparant pour la course. Le Rôdeur le regarda fixement.

« Même si quelque chose vous dit de la suivre, comment rattraperez-vous un coursier des elfes ? » demanda-t-il avec de l'irritation dans la voix, tandis qu'il fixait l'étranger blond. Cloud lui répondit simplement par un sourire narquois.

« Je suis plus rapide que j'en ai l'air. Détendez-vous, je les protégerai, quelque chose me dit de le faire après tout », dit-il, puis sans autre cérémonie, il rassembla ses forces puis se mit en route à travers la forêt, courant en silence vers le bruit des sabots de la bête menée par la femme.

L'air frais fouettait ses oreilles tandis que la Mako augmentait sa vitesse, lui permettant de rattraper le rapide coursier (qui était lent, comparé à son propre Chocobo). Il se déplaça silencieusement, courant au côté de la créature quadrupède. La femme jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et eut le souffle coupé, avant de prendre son épée. Cloud recula et réapparut de l'autre côté.

« Du calme, je suis là pour aider ! » cria-t-il comme elle tendait sa lame, tenant toujours son précieux chargement contre son cœur. La femme, Arwen, regarda devant elle puis à nouveau dans sa direction avec de grands yeux.

« Quel genre d'homme peut suivre le rythme d'un cheval ! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix choquée, mais méfiante. Cloud sourit d'un air satisfait tout en sautant distraitement par-dessus un rondin en même temps qu'Asfaloth.

« Mon genre », dit-il en réponse. Arwen le regarda fixement pendant un instant, mais un cri perçant la fit se décider à rengainer son épée après avoir regardé celle de Cloud.

« Très bien, votre aide sera fort appréciée… ? » Cloud sauta un rocher, en sursautant tandis que les cris perçants continuaient derrière eux, de plus en plus proches.

« Cloud », répondit-il tout avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, ses yeux rencontrant de sombres personnages dans le brouillard derrière eux, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il fronça des sourcils, mais décida que les questions seraient pour plus tard.

« Continuez, je les retiens ! » cria-t-il en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage pour se retourner en dégainant Tsurugi.

Les individus en noir montaient le même genre de coursier qu'Arwen, mais les leurs étaient noirs et suintaient la mort et la décrépitude. Il fronça le nez devant cette odeur et recula son épée, qui commença à briller d'une lueur verte. Il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il eut fini de préparer sa Limite et balança Tsurugi droit vers le bas, lâchant une puissante lumière verte et pourpre qui fendit la terre et entra en collision avec les deux premiers cavaliers, les hennissements des coursiers se métamorphosant en des cris comme leurs cavaliers criaient de nouveau, la force de l'attaque les renversant de leurs coursiers et les envoyant à terre dans un mélange de saleté volante et de membres emmêlés.

Cloud tressaillit comme plus de cris perçants déchirèrent l'air, envahissant ses oreilles et remplissant son esprit de désespoir. Il grinça des dents et secoua violemment la tête avant de rengainer son épée encore luisante et se retourna, piquant un sprint qui se métamorphosa rapidement en de puissants bonds comme il courrait après Arwen, leurs poursuivants étant efficacement retenus pour l'instant.

…

…

Quand il rattrapa enfin Arwen, la forêt s'était éclaircie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grande plaine où perçaient l'orange et le brun de l'herbe séchée et des roches. Le souffle de Cloud s'était fait pantelant lorsqu'il rattrapa finalement Arwen, qui le remarqua et eut un choc, avant de crier quelque chose qui sonnait comme du soulagement dans sa langue. Les Hurleurs, comme Cloud les avait surnommés, n'avaient toujours pas fini de les poursuivre. Cloud dut plusieurs fois s'arrêter pour les « retenir ». Ce qui fit que bientôt, deux des cavaliers noirs furent mis en lambeaux, tandis que les autres cavaliers étaient sortis de la forêt et formaient une ligne derrière eux. Cloud jura puis repartit vers l'avant, ses jambes le portant au côté d'Asfaloth. Cloud était loin d'être fatigué, diable, il pouvait continuer comme ça pendant au moins deux jours sans s'arrêter, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal et d'être essoufflé à cause de cette course où la vitesse était toujours la même.

« Nous devons aller plus vite ! _Noro lim Asfaloth !_ »

Cloud regarda avec stupeur la créature à côté de lui s'étirer vers le haut puis pousser plus en avec un hennissement. Cloud cligna des yeux, ressentant soudain du respect pour la créature à quatre pattes. Il secoua la tête avec un soupir haletant, puis suivit la bête, la rattrapant à nouveau. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Arwen le regardait fixement avec incrédulité. Il lui offrit un bref sourire, avant de trébucher soudainement et de tomber presque sur le visage, à une telle vitesse… Bien, il n'aurait probablement plus de visage s'il tombait comme ça. Il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau devant lui, tandis que la femme à ses côtés émit un petit rire étonné.

Les cris perçants derrière eux leur rappelèrent leur position et un râle de Frodon leur fit maintenir l'allure. Cloud, en essayant de maîtriser son souffle, perçut l'odeur de l'eau, puis aperçut une rivière en amont. Arwen se redressa sur sa selle et sourit avec soulagement.

Cloud n'avait pas très envie de mouiller ses bottines et au lieu de traverser la rivière où il aurait aimé se rafraîchir, il s'accroupit à mi-chemin et bondit, traversant la rivière d'un bond, ce qui choqua encore plus Arwen. Il atterrit durement et perdit presque son appui en s'arrêtant, manquant de trébucher, mais il se tourna juste à temps à temps pour voir Arwen tourner son coursier et dégainer son épée. Les Hurleurs s'étaient arrêtés de l'autre côté de la rivière et s'alignaient sur la rive, leurs chevaux soufflants et hennissant tandis qu'ils creusaient la terre au bord de l'eau. Cloud se pencha en avant et laissa ses mains reposer sur ses genoux tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, saisissant la chance de se reposer. Arwen lui jeta un coup d'œil avec de l'amusement contenu, puis son regard se fit dur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les cavaliers.

« **Abandonne le semi-homme, femme elfe !** » siffla celui qui semblait être le fhef des Hurleurs, d'une voix rauque et grinçante.

Cloud se redressa et inspira profondément, fixant les créatures avec dégoût tout en gardant Arwen dans son champ de vision.

« Si vous le voulez, venez le réclamer ! » clama-t-elle.

Cloud se figea tandis que les cavaliers hésitèrent puis s'exécutèrent, entraînant leurs coursiers dans l'eau et se dirigeant vers eux. Cloud leva la main et la fit reposer sur Tsurugi, mais ne la dégaina pas. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit le picotement de la magie dans l'air autour de lui, hérissant ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

« _Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nˆn Bruinen dan in Ulaer_. »

Cloud recula, mais ne fit rien, tandis que la magie purifiait l'air. Arwen avait élevé la voix et Cloud entendit comme un changement dans la rivière en amont. « _Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nˆn Bruinen dan in Ulaer_. »

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent lorsqu'une ruée de chevaux fonça à travers le coude de la rivière puis écrasa les cavaliers, qui étaient coincés au milieu de la rivière. Il observa avec un amusement mêlé de crainte les chevaux foncer droit devant, les entraînant dans la rivière, leurs cris s'éteignant tandis que la rivière les envoyait plus en aval.

L'ouïe fine de Cloud capta un râle et un halètement, il jeta un coup d'œil au fardeau qu'Arwen tenait toujours. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé puis descendit de selle, s'agenouilla sur les pierres humides et déposa Frodon par terre.

« Non ! Frodon, non ! Frodon, ne renoncez pas ! Pas maintenant ! »

Cloud les observa puis fit volte-face et saisit son épée tandis que plusieurs hommes armés jaillissaient des bois derrière eux, tous portant d'étranges armures avec des arcs et des flèches pointés sur eux.

Arwen leva les yeux et hoqueta.

« _Tampa ! _C'est un ami ! »

…

…

_Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée. Épargnez-le, sauvez-le. _

_Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad… _

…

…

**À**

**S**

**U**

**I**

**V**

**R**

**E**

**! **

**NdA : Ok, vous l'avez lu, maintenant vous voyez ce bouton en bas ? Cliquez dessus et reviewez ! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note du traducteur :<strong> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eu du mal à traduire, il faut toujours savoir se montrer conciliant, ne pas trop altérer le sens du texte original et en même temps écrire quelque chose qui ait du sens en français ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Des remarques, des critiques, des corrections ? Dites-le-moi, n'hésitez pas ! _


	3. Fondcombe

**Note du traducteur : Merci à Lunastrelle, LolliMochi et Woilliou pour leurs reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : Ok, devinez quoi, tout le monde ? J'ai finalement obtenu un Bêta ! Tout est à Misaki34 ! Maintenant, on peut avancer ! <strong>

**Je ne possède pas FFVII ni LOTR ! **

**Avertissements : C'est de niveau T, je pense. Le niveau peut encore monter, ce n'est pas sûr. **

…

…

Cloud regarda depuis la fenêtre à laquelle il se tenait, ce magnifique paysage le changeait bien de la triste Edge et des plaines désertes infinies. Il avait été conduit à Fondcombe avec Arwen et Frodon, qu'elle avait rapidement emmené tandis qu'une autre belle femme lui montrait sa chambre. Il avait remarqué que tous les gens ici semblaient tous plus qu'humains et beaux, et tous avec des oreilles pointues ! Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange. Il n'avait demandé à aucun d'entre eux ce qu'ils étaient, par peur de les offenser. Ils avaient tous fait preuve de bienveillance et d'hospitalité depuis son arrivée, mais il avait aussi fini par recevoir des regards curieux lorsqu'il circulait parmi les gens de Fondcombe. Tous l'avaient fixé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un homme auparavant ! Il plissa des yeux. Ok, peut-être pas un homme dans son genre ou habillé comme lui. Il n'avait vu aucun vêtement ressemblant de près ou de loin à ceux de Gaïa et avait deviné, au vu des armes et des vêtements, que tout cela se déroulait à une époque lointaine dans le passé.

On lui avait montré cette chambre et laissé ses effets, avec la promesse que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher pour le dîner au coucher du soleil. Il s'était simplement tenu là, surpris lorsque la femme s'était inclinée, puis avait fermé la porte et pris congé. Après cela, il avait regardé autour de lui et avait fini par trouver une baignoire pleine d'eau chaude. Naturellement, après avoir couru comme un fou pendant deux heures, il avait saisi cette chance de se débarrasser de la sueur et la crasse sur sa peau et ses vêtements, sans parler de ses cheveux ! Quoique pendant son bain, une autre femme était entrée, l'avait salué puis pris ses vêtements, tout en couvrant poliment ses yeux puis elle était partie, après lui avoir dit qu'elle devait laver ses vêtements et les lui rendre bientôt. Cela s'était produit il y a quinze minutes maintenant, il s'était lavé puis était sorti de la baignoire pour se sécher avec une serviette fournie et, n'ayant rien d'autre à se mettre, avait enfilé un peignoir blanc uni accroché au mur. C'était pratiquement un peignoir de bain, mais fait dans une matière étrange, comme un croisement entre le coton et la soie. C'était confortable, mais il n'avait jamais aimé se déplacer sans ses propres vêtements. Après avoir enfilé le peignoir, il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'où il observait maintenant la beauté environnante. C'était vraiment magnifique, rien à voir avec Gaïa, ou la Shinra, ses réacteurs et ses autres créations.

Il s'était renseigné sur la santé de Frodon auprès d'un elfe (il avait fini par résoudre le mystère et découvert qu'ils étaient des elfes) et on lui avait répondu que le Seigneur Elrond s'occupait de lui. Il avait alors demandé ce qu'il en était d'Arwen, et on l'avait légèrement réprimandé, disant qu'on devait l'appeler « dame Arwen ». Puis on lui avait dit qu'elle était occupée.

Il soupira et détourna son regard de la fenêtre, pour regarder le grand lit qui avait l'air confortable et les murs de pierre. Tout était admirablement ouvragé, et avait quelque chose d'intime. Il plissa les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il vit entrer ce qui semblait être un homme âgé, vêtu d'une longue robe grise avec un bâton dans une main et ses vêtements propres dans l'autre. Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le lit et y plaça ses vêtements lavés, puis se tourna vers lui, posa son bâton, puis s'assit promptement sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il fixa le vieil homme avec surprise, observant sa barbe grise bouger tandis qu'il lui souriait et ses grands sourcils touffus sous lesquels brillaient deux yeux bleus souriants, une expression bien amicale. Cloud ne se faisait pas facilement duper, pour être honnête, Sephiroth aurait pu avoir la même expression qu'il n'aurait pas cédé… mais même alors, cette image était inquiétante et il préféra se concentrer sur le vieil homme souriant, qui avait une aura de puissance toute naturelle qui tourbillonnait autour de lui et son bâton, oui, mais Cloud avait sa propre force. Ce vieil homme avait des pouvoirs magiques, de puissants pouvoirs magiques, mais différents de ceux de Gaïa…

« Vous devez être le mystérieux Cloud », dit l'homme, d'une voix douce et accueillante, presque comme un grand-père. Cloud pouvait sentir la magie sous-jacente et sourit d'un air suffisant, nullement affecté par les vagues d'envoûtement avec lesquelles ce vieil homme essayait de lui arracher la vérité.

« Vos tours de magie ne font pas effet sur moi, sorcier. Posez-moi une question et j'y répondrai. Oui, je suis ''le mystérieux Cloud'' », dit-il avecun geste de la main.

Le vieil homme ne parut pas étonné, il tira une pipe de l'intérieur de sa tunique et l'alluma, fumant sans réfléchir tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière dans sa chaise et regarda le jeune homme d'un air évaluatif, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres autour de sa pipe en bois.

« Vous percevez ma magie et y êtes immunisé, fascinant », dit l'homme avec un petit rire sous cape.

Cloud cligna des yeux.

« Vos yeux, ils brillent… c'est très rare. Dites-moi, Cloud, qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Si vous n'êtes ni un elfe ni un homme, alors quoi ? Certainement pas un nain. »

Cloud le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, ignorant ce qu'était un « nain », mais comprit à l'air mi-amusé mi-vexé du vieil homme que ce n'était pas flatteur. Il haussa un sourcil.

« C'est grossier de demander le nom d'autrui et des choses sur eux, sans avoir d'abord donné son nom et son histoire », dit-il aigrement. Le vieil homme s'étouffa avec sa pipe et gloussa.

« En effet ! » dit-il en riant sous cape. « Oh oui, pardonnez-moi donc, mon nom est Gandalf le Gris. Je suis un Istari envoyé par les Valars pour veiller sur les peuples d'Arda. Et, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, je sais plus sur vous, Cloud Strife, que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer », dit Gandalf avec un sourire et des yeux pleins d'amusement. Cloud se tendit et plissa les yeux.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir diy mon nom de famille à quiconque, vieil homme », dit-il. Gandalf fit un geste de la main tandis qu'une forme étrange se formait dans la fumée de sa pipe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon, tout va bien. J'ai été informé il y a des jours de votre arrivée depuis votre Gaïa. Les Valars étaient consentants à votre venue et vous ont aidé à venir ici. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez atterri à Amon Sûl, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Cloud n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Amon Sûl. Gandalf le comprit et rit sous cape à nouveau, puis tira un parchemin roulé de sa tunique et se leva pour le remettre au blondinet tendu.

« Mémorisez bien cette carte, Cloud, cela pourrait vous être utile, un jour ou l'autre », dit-il.

Cloud accepta la carte, mais n'alla pas jusqu'à la dérouler. Gandalf lui accorda un sourire tout en reculant vers la porte.

« Maintenant, je dois prendre congé. Frodon doit bientôt se réveiller et j'ai peur d'avoir à me faire pardonner beaucoup de choses », dit le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte.

Il fit une pause puis se tourna vers Cloud avec une curieuse lumière dans les yeux.

« Oh oui, le seigneur Elrond vous a invité au Conseil qui aura lieu dans cinq jours. Entre-temps, reposez-vous bien. »

Puis le vieux magicien s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un léger claquement.

…

…

Quatre jours plus tard, Cloud était toujours dans ses vêtements lavés, à errer dans Fondcombe. Au cours des jours, il avait appris des choses sur ce nouveau monde.

Premièrement, il avait appris avec grande surprise de ses hôtes, les elfes, qu'ils étaient connus pour leur beauté, leur bonté, leur férocité dans la bataille et l'immortalité. Cloud ignorait s'il retournait un jour sur Gaïa, mais au moins maintenant, il savait que s'il ne pouvait échapper à son immortalité, il pourrait rester avec ces belles gens. Il avait déjà trouvé des amis réticents dans les fils d'Elrond, Elrohir et Elladan. Tous deux s'étaient fait un devoir de l'embêter, peu importe le nombre de fois où il les avait menacés avec First Tsurugi, ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Il en était arrivé au point de renoncer puis accepter leur présence et leurs questions incessantes. La nouvelle quant à son « amitié » avec les jumeaux avait atteint d'autres elfes qui avaient fini par se rapprocher de lui pour lui poser des questions. C'était une curiosité tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, il en était bien conscient, mais cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Puis il avait rencontré le Rôdeur, juste un jour avant le Conseil. Aragorn, ainsi se nommait cet homme, il lui avait été reconnaissant pour avoir protégé Arwen et Frodon et l'avait remercié en conséquence. Puis il l'avait interrogé. Qui était-il, pourquoi se trouvait-il à Amon Sûl, comment pouvait-il porter une si grande et lourde arme et suivre le rythme d'un cheval élevé par les elfes, toutes ces sortes de choses. Il avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quoique, quand il l'avait interrogé sur sa vitesse et sa force, il avait hésité. Comment pourrait-il expliquer le pouvoir de la Mako et la science à un homme qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était un stylo ?

Mais il n'avait fort heureusement pas eu l'occasion de chercher une réponse, car Gandalf, qui semblait très efficace dans les situations embarrassantes, était intervenu et avait dit à Aragorn de s'occuper de ses affaires. L'homme ne cessait de lui lancer des regards soupçonneux depuis. Arwen, qu'elle soit bénie, l'acceptait tel qu'il était, comme un ami, et ne posait aucune question. Ok, oui, elle avait posé des questions, mais sur ses vêtements et ses affaires, comment elles étaient faites et pourquoi, en Terre du Milieu, il portait une couleur si morne alors qu'il pouvait rehausser un peu les couleurs de sa garde-robe. Cloud n'avait pas pipé mot là-dessus, le noir était sa couleur favorite et il préférait se balader nu plutôt que vêtu d'une des tuniques que les elfes lui avaient offertes. Il grinçait des dents rien qu'en s'imaginant avec des collants.

Ainsi, pendant ces quatre derniers jours, il avait appris beaucoup de choses et rencontré beaucoup de gens, tous intéressants et différents. Mais rien ne pouvait être comparé aux étranges habitudes d'un Hobbit. Gandalf l'avait présenté à Frodon Sacquet et avait raconté au petit homme son aide pour l'amener jusqu'à Fondcombe. Le Hobbit ne l'avait plus lâché depuis et pour Cloud, être poursuivi par un Hobbit curieux et reconnaissant était… hé bien, avec les jumeaux qui continuaient de le chercher, la solitude n'était plus qu'un doux rêve. Il avait pourtant réalisé que cela ne le dérangeait, Frodon ressemblait à Denzel en un sens, peu importe combien il pouvait être ennuyeux ou puéril, il vous faisait mûr et vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il s'en allait et faisait quelque chose d'idiot ou attendrissant. Puis, on l'avait présente à Merry et Pippin…

Ils lui rappelaient sombrement Youffie plus jeune, juste comme ça. Mais ils avaient un certain charme, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas le besoin urgent de les étrangler quand ils partaient faire une de leurs sales combines, non, il avait plutôt envie de s'étranger, si cela avait un quelconque sens…

Ensuite, il y avait Sam, timide et sage Sam, il avait du caractère, Cloud l'avait remarqué. C'était aussi un ami loyal envers Frodon, il lui rappelait Nanaki d'une certaine façon, quoique plus franc et timide, prompt à s'énerver aussi.

Non seulement ça, mais maintenant il savait ce qu'était un nain. Maintenant, si on pouvait rétrécir Barret et lui faire pousser une barbe, il aurait été l'un d'eux. Personnellement, Cloud pouvait comprendre pourquoi les elfes ne les supportaient pas, ils étaient forts, grossiers, très désagréables et orgueilleux. Il n'avait rien contre eux, certains d'entre eux, comme Gimli, le fils de Gloïn, il était plutôt de bonne compagnie… jusqu'à un certain point.

En fin de compte, son séjour sur Arda s'était avéré très intéressant, jusque-là…

…

…

Le matin suivant, Cloud fut réveillé par des petits coups contre sa porte et se redressa vivement dans le lit où il se sentait si bien. Il ne portait que son pantalon noir quand il alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva face à Arwen, qui lui sourit.

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, Cloud. Mon père m'envoie pour vous conduire au Conseil, il commencera dans l'heure », dit-il.

Cloud inclina la tête et retourna dans la chambre, s'habillant rapidement et rengainant First Tsurugi dans son dos avant de suivre Arwen à travers la Dernière Maison Accueillante, se déplaçant avec autant de grâce que l'elfe qu'il suivait.

Il fut conduit dans une petite cour et informé de se joindre à la réunion d'elfes, de nains et d'hommes. Il répondit par un signe de tête approbateur à Arwen avant d'aller se mettre près de Frodon, qui cligna des yeux et lui sourit depuis son siège à côté de Gandalf. Le Soldat blond lui répondit par un petit sourire et se pencha contre le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés, le visage inexpressif, affichant aux autres du calme et un semi-intérêt pour ce qui allait se passer.

Finalement, après un moment, Elrond se leva de son siège face à l'assemblée.

« Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours… Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. » Sa voix était ferme, accaparant l'attention de tous tandis qu'un silence s'abattait sur l'assemblée. « Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon. »

Cloud regarda le Hobbit se lever puis s'approcher lentement du piédestal au centre du cercle, où il déposa avec hésitation un d'or petit et plat. Les yeux bleus et brillants de Cloud s'étrécirent lorsqu'il regarda ce simple bijou, et il sentit la Mako dans son sang réagir face à cette menace. Cette chose empestait le mal, il pouvait le sentir à travers sa chair, il pouvait en sentir le goût tandis qu'il regardait l'anneau d'or qui semblait presque chuchoter. Il pouvait sentir le regard attentif de Gdanflf à côté de lui.

« Alors, c'est vrai… Le destin des hommes… C'est un don. »

Les yeux de Cloud passèrent de l'Anneau maléfique à celui qui avait parlé. C'était un homme rude et Cloud savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il venait de succomber aux murmures que l'Anneau avait soufflés à ses oreilles.

« Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? » L'homme s'avança vers l'anneau d'or innocemment posé sur le piédestal et Cloud se raidit tandis qu'il continuait. « Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont restées en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! » clama-t-il. Cloud ne put retenir le ricanement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas le sentir ? » demanda-t-il en regardant fixement et durement l'homme, Boromir s'il se souvenait bien. « Cet Anneau est mauvais », dit-il tout en posant son regard sur l'anneau doré. « Essayer de l'utiliser ne vous mènera qu'à votre perte », finit-il.

Boromir le regarda fixement et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Aragorn s'avança.

« Il a raison. Vous ne pouvez vous en servir ! Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître », dit-il en croisant les bras, avec un bref regard en direction de Cloud. Boromir répondit au Rôdeur par un rire narquois.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? » demanda-t-il juste pour la forme. Cloud eut soudain envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Le champion de Gaïa vit un elfe blond comme lui se lever à côté d'Aragorn et regarder fixement Boromir.

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance ! »

Boromir ne parut pas impressionné. « Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ? » demanda-t-il. Le blond sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Il est héritier du trône de Gondor », exposa l'elfe. Aragorn se frotta l'arête du nez, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

« _Havo dad, Legolas._ »

Le blond s'exécuta lentement. Boromir renifla dédaigneusement. L'idée de le jeter violemment dans le vide démangeait de lus en plus Cloud, il détestait les hommes qui pensaient et agissaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs à cause du père dont ils descendaient.

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin », dit-il en reculant jusqu'à son siège.

Gandalf se redressa, ajustant son bâton tout en inclinant la tête vers Aragorn.

« Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons nous en servir. », dit-il. Cloud reposa ses yeux sur l'Anneau tandis qu'une sinistre voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

« Je peux te donner le pouvoir… Prends-moi et les ennemis tomberont à tes pieds… »

Cloud regarda fixement l'Anneau.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de pouvoir », dit-il dans un souffle, mais l'elfe blond qui s'était tenu aux côtés d'Aragorn, à deux sièges de lui, tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« On n'a jamais assez de pouvoir. Je peux t'en donner plus, je peux te donner tout ce que veux… »

Les bras croisés de Cloud se raidirent tandis qu'il faisait grincer ses dents.

« Ferme-la », siffla-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir que l'Elfe le regardait avec l'air mal à l'aise.

Cloud le regarda fixement, avec calme, et l'elfe finit par détourner le regard, mais il continua de lui jeter des regards par intermittence. Elrond reprit la parole depuis son trône où il s'était tenu silencieux.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit », dit-il.

Cloud était d'accord de tout cœur. Cette chose était une menace et il était prêt à parier que son maître l'était plus encore. Gimli, le premier nain qu'il avait rencontré, renifla puis se leva, soulevant une grande hache.

« Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? »

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du piédestal et frappa l'Anneau de sa hache.

Il y eut alors un grand flash et les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent tandis qu'il se jetait à terre, juste à temps pour éviter les éclats de la hache, qui s'encastrèrent dans le mur derrière lui. Il y eut le silence puis il fut aidé par Aragorn, qui lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Très bons réflexes », dit-il.

Cloud émit un soupir et s'épousseta, tout en fusillant du regard le nain, qui avait été relevé par ses congénères. Cloud s'éloigna du Rôdeur et reprit place au côté de Frodon, qui semblait extrêmement pâle. Elrond reprit la parole.

« L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il peut être détruit. Il faut l'emporter au cœur du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire. »

Dès qu'il eut fini, Boromir éclata de rire et s'avança.

« On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on n'y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie ! »

Cloud regarda l'elfe (Legolas, à en deviner les paroles d'Aragorn) se lever.

« N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit ! »

À ces mots, Gimli bondit.

« Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ! » gronda-t-il.

Legolas le regarda fixement, alors que même que Boromir se levait.

« Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau ? » demanda-t-il.

Gimli l'ignora et balaya l'air autour de lui.

« J'aimerais mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe ! »

Les autres s'écrièrent de colère et bondirent de leurs sièges pour se mêler à la dispute. Cloud regarda Gandalf se joindre à la mêlée, criant ses propres arguments. Le guerrier blond demeura silencieux et s'aperçut que Frodon tremblait légèrement tout en fixant l'Anneau. Cloud fronça des sourcils et posa une main rassurante sur la touffe de boucles brunes du Hobbit, faisant sursauter le petit homme. Frodon leva de grands yeux bleus et lui sourit. Le petit homme hocha de la tête pour lui-même, puis se leva.

« Je vais le faire », dit-il. Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent de surprise, mais personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir entendu. « Je fais le faire ! » dit-il, plus fort cette fois.

Le silence revint tandis que les yeux se tournèrent vers le petit Hobbit sur le côté.

« Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. »

Cloud était intérieurement amusé, on aurait entendu une mouche voler, mais il était toujours inquiet pour Frodon, qui lui rappelait tant Denzel.

« Bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen. »

Gandalf soupira, puis sourit, en s'appuyant sur son bâton tout en regardant le petit Hobbit.

« Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. »

Frodon le regarda fixement, même alors qu'Aragorn se levait pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre », jura-t-il.

Legolas se leva et sourit.

« Et mon arc est vôtre. »

Gimli, évidemment, ne voulut pas être surpassé par un elfe et se leva.

« Et ma hache ! » se vanta-t-il.

Cloud roula des yeux d'amusement.

Boromir soupira, puis s'avança, regardant Frodon avec un certain respect.

« Vous avez notre destin à tous entre nos mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. », dit-il en saluant le Hobbit brun d'un hochement de tête.

Les oreilles de Cloud perçurent le bruissement des buissons à côté de lui et il sourit avec amusement lorsque Sam arriva en trébuchant.

« Eh, Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! »

Elrond partageait l'amusement de Cloud, mais le cacha derrière un visage sévère.

« Non, en effet, il est impossible de vous séparer, et cela, même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non », établit-il.

Sam rougit tandis que ses pieds balayaient le sol, puis il sursauta lorsque deux têtes blondes jaillirent des buissons derrière lui, le renversant presque.

« Eh, nous venons aussi ! » cria Merry en se redressant. Pippin inclina la tête en guise d'accord.

« Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous enfermés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher », dit-il comme il pliant ses bras.

Pippin inclina la tête avec sagesse.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose », dit-il.

Merry lui donna un coup de coude pour le taquiner.

« Bon, alors, ça te met hors course, Pippin », dit-il.

Elrond regarda l'assemblée puis hocha de la tête.

« Neuf compagnons. Qu'il en so… »

« Dix », déclara soudainement Cloud, redressant ses yeux bleus fixes en direction du seigneur elfe. Chacun le regarda fixement avec confusion ou un choc, en particulier Frodon. Cloud haussa des épaules, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait soudainement eu la forte envie de s'embarquer dans ce voyage avec eux. « J'irai aussi », dit-il. Après un long moment, Elrond consentit finalement avec un hochement de tête.

« Dix compagnons, donc… Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau », déclara-t-il.

Chacun inclina la tête. Pippin se redressa sur ses pieds avec un sourire.

« Chouette ! » claironna-t-il. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Cloud se dit soudainement qu'ils allaient tous crever…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note du traducteur :<strong> Toutes ces reviews et ces messages annonçant que la fic était en Alert ou Favoris m'ont stimulée, j'ai donc traduit et publié le chapitre suivant plus tôt que prévu. _

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	4. Moria

_TADA ! SURPRISE ! Je me suis battue pour réussir à finir la trad de cette fic AUJOURD'HUI ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. _

_Merci à **Emokami**, **Lunastrelle** **Woilliou**, **Annadriya** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Ysa666**, **Annadriya** et **Phyton3921** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris._

_Voici donc la traduction de ce chapitre : _

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : Ok, j'ai fait ce chapitre supplémentaire extra-long pour compenser le RETARD ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Ensuitez, reviewez ! <strong>

**Je ne possède ni FFVII ni LOTR ! Si c'était le cas, pensez-vous vraiment que je ferais ça ? **

**Avertissements : Pareil que la dernière fois, c'est de niveau T, donc rien de… trop grave, j'espère. Et pour répondre à un reviewer, non, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi du tout (je sais, c'est l'horreur !). En fait, il n'y aura aucun couple du tout. Seulement celui d'Aragorn/Arwen, okay ? Bien. **

…

Le jour suivant, Cloud rassembla ses affaires et suivit Aragorn dans la cour d'où la Compagnie partirait. Ils s'étaient tenus là, attendant les autres avant de recevoir la bénédiction du seigneur Elrond et des elfes. Ils avaient reçu un poney qui portait les provisions de la Communauté, rien de plus.

À présent, Cloud était perché sur un large rocher surplombant leur campemant, écoutant Gandalf lui parler, à lui comme à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

« Il nous faut prendre à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et de là, nous prendrons à l'est, vers le Mordor. »

Devant lui s'étalait une carte où il traçait un chemin avec sa pipe. Cloud avait retenu la carte que le vieux magicien lui avait donnée, connaissant maintenant tout grâce à une petite chose très pratique appelée la mémoire photopgrahique. Il se détourna du magicien et observa avec amusement Boromir apprenant aux Hobbits le maniement de l'épée.

« … trois, quatre, cinq… Bien, très bien ! » approuva Boromir tout en agitant son épée vers les deux Hobbits Merry et Pippin. Cloud laissa échapper un rire.

« Bougez vos pieds ! » dit-il comme les Hobbits dansaient à distance du plus grand.

« Tu es doué, Pippin ! » s'exclama Merry, comme ils esquivaient un autre mouvement. Cloud éloigna un peu son attention d'eux pour la diriger en partie vers Gimli qui prit la parole.

« Bien que vous ne me demanderiez pas mon avis, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les Mines de Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement », dit-il. Gandalf poussa un soupir et regarda le nain.

« Non, Gimli, je ne prendrais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix », dit-il.

Cloud cligna des yeux et se tourna vers les Hobbits lorsque Pippin poussa un cri.

« Ouch ! »

Il regarda Boromir reculer puis tendre la main en signe d'excuse.

« Désolé ! » dit-il rapidement.

Merry et Pippin poussèrent soudain un cri de guerre « Pour la Comté ! » avant de foncer sur lui et de se lancer dans une bagarre. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que cet homme se faisait renverser par deux Hobbits de la taille d'un enfant. Il riait lorsque quelque chose à l'horizon attira son regard et son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut un nuage noir. Il pencha la tête et et se leva, regardant le nuage qui se rapprochait vite. Non, ce n'était pas un nuage, ça n'était pas possible, pas avec une telle manière de se déplacer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam en se levant depuis sa place à côté du feu, remarquant la vigilance de Cloud. Chacun arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Gimli lâcha une bouffée de fumée de sa pipe.

« C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage, ha, ha, ha, vous comprenez ? _Nuage / Cloud_ ? Ha ! » dit-il avec un éclat de rire en pointant le blondinet qui se tenait toujours debout sur le rocher, les yeux étrécis, ignorant le nain. Boromir se leva du rocher à côté de lui et protégea ses yeux du soleil matinal.

« Qui avance vite et contre le vent », dit-il.

Cloud put entendre le battement de nombreuses petites ailes et sentir le parfum du mal dans le vent. Soudain, Legolas, qui se tenait sur un autre rocher plus en avant, émit un cri.

« Des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! » lança-t-il.

Aragorn bondit sur ses pieds.

« Cachez-vous ! » cria-t-il.

Chacun se dispersa pour cacher des signes du campement puis filer se cacher derrière un rocher ou un buisson. Cloud attendait, toujours debout sur le rocher, les yeux dévisageant l'essaim d'oiseaux noirs.

« Cloud, baissez-vous ! » siffla Aragorn.

Cloud recula et sauta du rocher, se jeta dans un grand buisson, atterit sur quelque chose qui émit un « ouuuf ! » sous son poids et celui de son épée. Il vit Legolas, qui le regardait avec l'air sévère. Il haussa un sourcil

« Désolé, j'ignorais que la place était prise », dit-il dans un murmure quand les cris perçants des Crebains résonnèrent au-dessus d'eux, avant de s'éteindre dans le lointain.

Sans attendre, il s'écarta de l'elfe blond et se leva, observant le nuage noir qui disparut. Gandalf sortit de derrière un grand rocher avec Frodon caché sous son manteau.

« Des espions de Saroumane ! Le passage par le sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras », déclara-t-il.

Cloud enleva distraitement une feuille de son épaulette et soupira, réalisant soudain combien sa Fenrir lui manquait.

…

…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cloud remerciait la Déesse pour ses dons. Peu importe ce qui les affectait et peu importe les effets secondaires, la Mako était très utile comme il enlevait la neige de ses cheveux. Il regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait Boromir qui se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin dans la neige et y tomba tête la première, tandis que Legolas s'approchait de lui pour l'aider à se relever. L'homme du Gondor avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, alors que l'elfe, comme lui, marchait au-dessus. Il supposa que les pieds légers des elfes était une capacité qui leur était propre, comme la sienne qui lui venait de Nibelheim. Bon, ok, peut-être que la Mako aidait aussi, parce qu'avec sa grande et lourde épée, il avait toujours une bonne place sur la neige, recevant par-là même de nombreux regards meurtriers de Gimli, qui avait de la neige jusqu'au cou dans l'océan blanc.

Pour l'instant, il marchait sur le côté, au bord du chemin que suivait la Communauté, à un bon endroit au cas où quelque chose devrait arriver. Legolas marchait devant lui avec Boromir tandis que Gimli remontait depuis l'arrière, derrière les Hobbits. Un moment plus tard, il vit Frodon trébucher puis s'effondrer, pour se mettre à rouler en arrière dans la neige tandis que ses amis essayaient de le rattraper.

Rapidement, il se précipita à travers la neige et attrapa le petit homme, le tirant vers le haut sur ses pieds par son manteau, épousseta la neige de ses cheveux et ses vêtements tandis que ce dernier se redressait en soufflant.

Soudain, Cloud aperçut une lueur dorée dans la neige devant lui et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur l'Anneau, toujours attaché à la chaîne d'argent, à moitié enterré dans la neige. Il se raidit derrière Frodon lorsque Boromir se baissa pour prendre l'Anneau, le tenant par la chaîne tandis qu'il le regardait. Aragorn se tourna brusquement et vit le Gondorien avec l'Anneau.

« Boromir ! » cria-t-il, la main glissant vers son épée, mais il se détendit un peu en voyant Cloud avec Frodon.

« C'est une étrange falatité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose. Une si petite chose… » dit-il, presque avec respect. Cloud adressa à l'homme un regard tranchant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Frodon.

« Boromir, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon », dit-il froidement. Boromir cligna des yeux et le regard, haussant brusquement les épaules. Il le jeta vers Frodon, qui le rattrapa maladroitement, mais le tint fermement.

« À vos ordres, je n'en ai cure », dit-il, puis il se retourna, continuant l'ascension de la montagne. Cloud ne le croyait pas, pas une seconde.

…

…

_Tout ça m'échappe_, décida Cloud en protégeant ses yeux du vent hurlant et de la neige. Il était à sa place sur la neige et se déplaçait plus aisément que les autres hommes, mais le vent dans ses yeux le gênait quoiqu'il fasse. Il avait déjà vécu des tempêtes de neige à Nibelheim, mais c'était de la rigolade à côté de ça. Il marchait à côté de Gandalf, qui était en tête du groupe, utilisant son bâton pour creuser dans la neige qui leur montait tous jusqu'à la poitrine. La tempête de neige était arrivée sans prévenir et les avait durement frappés. Les Hobbits étaient si petits qu'ils se seraient enlissés dans la neige si les hommes ne les avaient pas pris dans leurs bras pour les porter. Cloud s'apperçut que Gimli luttait encore à l'arrière. Il secoua la tête puis s'approcha du nain qui jurait.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » cria-t-il à travers le vent. Gimli leva les yeux et cracha un peu de neige.

« C'est pas de refus, l'ami ! » cria-t-il en retour. Cloud sourit et le saisit par sa cotte de mailles, soulevant facilement sa forme petite mais trappue hors de la neige. Il porta le nain en avant du groupe et le posa derrière Gandalf, ainsi Aragorn pourrait l'aider s'il en aurait besoin. Soudain, quelque chose hurlant dans le vent attira son attention et il tourna les yeux vers le ciel.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _pensa-t-il. Legolas, qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui, prit la parole.

« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs ! » cria-t-il. Gandalf, des petits tas de neige collés dans sa barbe, leva les yeux.

« C'est Saroumane ! » cria-t-il. Aragorn saisit l'épaule du magicien.

« Il essaie de déclencher une avalance ! Gandal, il faut faire demi-tour ! »

Le magicien gris secoua la tête.

« Non ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'avança et sa voix gronda soudainement dans l'air. La magie en elle donna la chair de poule à Cloud, il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, comme si elle était chargée d'électricité.

« _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith !_ »

Malgré la magie dans les airs, cela ne marcha pas et un éclair frappa soudain le flanc de la montagne au-dessus d'eux, faisant tomber la neige en avalanche droit sur eux. Cloud leva les yeux, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de se plaquer contre le flanc de la montagne avec les autres, et la neige le frappa, expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Il se sentit tomber et vit quelqu'un d'autre en faire autant.

Il envoya violemment sa main gantée sur le côté, se raccrochant à un rocher et tendit l'autre, attrapant un membre du groupe par sa cape alors qu'il tombait. Leur poids combiné tira violemment sur son corps tandis qu'ils pendaient dans le vide. Cloud serra les dents lorsque son épaule émit un craquement désagréable. Ils pendaient au bord du chemin lorsque du sang goutta de son gant, chatouillant son bras en sinuant vers son épaule.

Il força l'air dans ses poumons, sifflant entre ses dents tandis qu'il soulevait Gimli vers le haut, le jetant sur le chemin, laissant Boromir le rattraper pour tomber dans la neige avec lui. Cloud ne pouvait pas bouger le bras qui le tenait à la montagne, son épaule avait été disloquée quand il avait attrapé Gimli, mais il réussit à saisir le rocher de son autre main.

Soudain, Legolas apparut et le saisit par les bras, le tirant vers le haut sur le chemin, avant de doucement le laisser se reposer au sol, où il chut dans la neige avec un profond soupir.

« Cloud, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda l'autre blond en voyant le sang sur son bras. Cloud agita la main et s'assit, grimaçant sous la douleur que le mouvement infligea à son épaule.

« Plus tard pour ça, est-ce qu'on pourrait déjà quitter cette maudite montagne ? » dit-il à travers le vent. Boromir hocha la tête en signe d'accord tandis qu'il redressait un Gimli bien pâle.

« Il faut quitter la montagne. Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par ma cité ! » cria-t-il dans le vent. Aragorn secoua la tête.

« La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard ! » répliqua-t-il. Gimli secoua sa barbe pour enlever la neige.

« On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous. Passons par les Mines de la Moria ! » dit le nain. Cloud, qui était occupé à remettre son épaule en place, se figea. Sous la montagne ? Pourquoi diable ne l'avaient-ils pas fait en premier lieu ? Gandalf soupira.

« Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider. Frodon ? » demanda-t-il au Hobbit tremblant, dont le visage était rouge et les lèvres bleues. Cloud, qui pouvait à peine sentir le froid acéré, tressaillit en regardant les Hobbits. Ils avaient l'air épuisés, le froid ne leur faisait pas de cadeau. Frodon hocha la tête.

« Nous passerons les mines », déclara-t-il. Cloud fronça des sourcils tandis qu'il voyant un air de résignation traverser le visage du vieux magicien.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », dit-il. Ainsi, ils firent marche arrière et descendirent de la montagne, laissant le froid brûlant et les vents hurlants derrière eux…

…

…

Cloud marchait en traînant les pieds derrière la Communauté, sa vue perçante parcourant les roches sombres alentour. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il y avait bien trop de place pour qu'on les prenne en embuscade et quelque chose flottait dans l'air. L'odeur était si légère qu'il ne pouvait l'identifier, mais il savait instinctivement que ce n'était rien de désirable. Il y avait cela, mais aussi un sentiment ; le sentiment qu'il était suivi ou observé et cela l'énervait.

Gimli, qu'il pouvait entendre jubiler tandis qu'il racontait aux Hobbits des histoires sur 'hospitalité de Nains, se trouvait en tête du groupe, mais toujours derrière Gandalf silencieux. Frodon était assez curieusement passé en arrière et marchait près de lui. Cloud décida que ce devait être pour le calme. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et Cloud trouvait que cela risquait moins de lui donner une migraine, comparé à Merry et Pippin. Pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas, l'adulte de la taille d'un enfant était d'une compagnie agréable, il ne posait jamais trop de questions gênantes, ne haussait jamais le ton et aimait rester silencieux la plupart du temps.

Ils continèrent en silence, la voix de Gimli rebondissant sur les roches environnantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur un plateau de pierre devant un lac sombre. Cloud fronça du nez tandis qu'il regardait les eaux obscures, l'odeur de poisson mort et d'eau fétide flottant dans la brise légère.

"Les murs de Moria ! " clama Gimli tout en tappant sa hache contre la surface rocheuse. Cloud regarda le mur, ne trouvant rien de spécial à cela à part son étrange forme plate. Gandalf se tint debout devant les murs.

"Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune", dit-il.

À ce moment précis, les nuages dans le ciel semblèrent répondre à ces mots et Cloud retint son souffle lorsque le mur s'illumina, le clair de lune éclairant une voûte où s'entrelaçaient des vignes et des piliers de lumière blanche. C'était une porte. Ses yeux glissèrent l'écriture inconnue et Gandalf pointa les mots de son bâton.

"Il est écrit : _Les Portes de Durïn, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez._" Cloud ne bougea pas d'un sourcil, les énigmes n'avaient jamais été son fort.

"Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?" demanda Merry tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un rôcher à côté de Cloud. Le blond haussa des épaules. Gandalf réprima un petit rire.

"Oh, c'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront", déclara-t-il tout en se postant devant l'embrasure de lumière. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hé ammen !_" clama-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Rien ne se produisuit, Cloud pouvait entendre des criquets. Gandalf cligna des yeux tandis que Gimli reniflait, puis essaya de nouveau, parlant dans d'autres langues tout en agitant son bâton autour de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Cloud soupira, puis se laissa aller contre les rochers avec Merry, ce dernier fixant Tsurugi comme il croisait ses bras.

"J'ai l'impression que nous allons rester ici un bout de temps", dit-il, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Merry. Tous deux regardèrent Sam dire au revoir à Bill, le poney. Cloud sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine lorsqu'un "plop" lourd retentit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Pippin jetant des cailloux dans les eaux obscures du lac. Il fronça des sourcils, ses instincts aiguisés de combattant lui disaient d'arrêter ce stupide Hobbit mais il fut pris de court par Aragorn qui venait de saisir la petite main du Hobbit avant qu'il ne puisse en jeter un autre.

"Arrêtez avec ces pierres. Nous ignorons ce qui se trouve là-dessous, l'avertit-il doucement.

Pippin pâlit et trébucha en reculant loin des eaux, pour revenir rapidement à côté de Merry, qui lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Cloud observait toujours l'eau avec un froncement de sourcils. Les ondulations s'étaient arrêtées, mais quelque chose au loin troublait la surface de l'eau. Il sursauta presque lorsque Frodon, qui se tenait sur sa droite, s'exclama soudainement :

"C'est une énigme !" dit-il.

Cloud renifla, il le savait depuis longtemps et c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi. Il pouvait tuer des choses, combattre des généraux fêlés et s'occuper d'enfants, mais résoudre une énigme ? Non, merci.

" _Parlez ami et entrez !_ Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ?" demanda-t-il.

Cloud tiqua. Ça semblait déjà plus sensé. Gandalf se leva de son rocher.

"Mellon", dit-il et enfin, après deux heures d'efforts, les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant.

Cloud faillit basculer en arrière lorsqu'une bouffée d'air nauséabond le frappa de plein fouet, mais il se retint d'exprimer sa réaction. La mort, l'air empestait la mort, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang séché et de la décomposition. Personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir et entra. Ne voulant pas être laissé derrière, Cloud se hâta de les rejoindre, vaguement conscient que Gimli parlait tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent dans l'obscurité.

"Bientôt, maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des Nains : un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande. Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balïn. Et ils appellent ça une mine. Une mine !" dit-il, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs.

La main de Cloud le démangeait, il voulait dégainer son arme lorsque l'odeur devint plus forte à l'entrée. Il baissa les yeux pour en connaître la raison et trouva une moitié de corps de nain pourri et il chancela en arrière avant que son pied ne se pose dessus.

"Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau !" dit Boromir, tandis qu'ils réalisaient tous l'hécatombe autour d'eux. Gimli hurla en tournant, regardant les dépouilles des siens.

" Des Gobelins !" siffla l'elfe en jetant une flèche noire avec dégoût.

Cloud essayait de retenir sa respiration, l'odeur était plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jamais senti auparavant, elle surpassait même celle de Nibelheim en feu. Boromir se retourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la mine.

"Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan, nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allez, sortons !" gronda-t-il.

Des murmures d'approbation résonnèrent parmi les membres du groupe et Cloud fronça des sourcils comme si quelque chose frôlait sa conscience.

Soudain, Frodon poussa un cri terrifié. Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir le Hobbit traîné en arrière par la cheville, vers l'entrée. Cloud tira son épée et courut vers lui tandis que les autres prenaient conscience de ce qui se passait.

"Lâche-le !" cria Sam en tirant sa propre épée pour le suivre.

"Frodon !" cria Merry.

"Grand-pas !" appela Pippin en suivant lui aussi les Hobbits qui criaient.

Cloud coupa les tentacules de ce qui semblait être un monstre de mer géant. Il était dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux tandis qu'il coupait les membres pour atteindre Frodon, qui se faisait balancer dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Tenez bon, Frodon !" cria Legolas en tirant flèche après flèche sur la bête.

Cloud sauta sur une tentacule et atterrit sur une autre, les utilisant comme des trampolines, la main tendue vers le Porteur de l'Anneau terrifié. Lorsque ses doigts agrippèrent le manteau du petit brun, quelque chose de dur et gluant frappa ses côtes et l'envoya valdinguer. Il s'étouffa lorsqu'il entra en colision dans l'eau et se sentit tomber, entraîné par le poids de son épée, l'air s'échappant de ses poumons tandis qu'il essayait de nager à travers l'eau vaseuse, mais une autre tentacule s'enroula autour de sa jambe et l'entraîna vers le fond, vers une paire de yeux jaunes.

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit une bouche géante s'ouvrir, révélant plusieurs rangées de dents n'attendant que lui. À la surface, il pouvait entendre les cris étouffés de la Communauté qui se battaient pour libérer Frodon. Soudain, avec un grondement féroce, son épée s'anima, un brasier vert rampa le long de sa lame tandis qu'il commençait à ressentir la puissance de son Limit Break.

La tentacule autour de sa jambe fut coupée sans une pensée puis, avec un coup de pied puissant, il s'envola vers la surface. Il sortit du lac avec un bruit de geyser, rayonnant tandis qu'il préparait Tsurugi, puis poussa la lame en avant. Un arc de feu vert sortit de la pointe de son épée, fendit l'air et coupa les tentacules, se dirigeant droit vers le corps de la créature maintenant visible. Cette dernière poussa un cri aigu tandis que le rayon l'atteignait et fendit sa peau, faisant gicler du sang noir.

Frodon fut lâché puis attrapé par Aragorn tandis que Cloud se sortait de l'eau et trébucha vers eux, tressaillant sous la douleur de ses côtes qui protestaient face à tant de mouvements.

"Dans les mines !" cria Gandalf tandis que le monstre marin hurlait et les poursuivait, utilisant ses derniers membres pour se tirer hors de l'eau et les attraper.

Tout en entrant dans les mines, Cloud se retourna pour voir la créature se ruer sur l'entrée. Il jura tout en se préparant à un nouveau combat, mais les murs au-dessus émirent un grondement et cédèrent, enterrant le monstre et le tuant, mais les piégeant tous en même temps.

L'obscurité qui suivit l'éboulis aveugla Cloud un instant, mais ses yeux rayonnaient et finirent par lui fournir assez de lumière pour voir que Frodon était indemne avec Aragorn et que tous étaient présents dans les mines. Une lumière apparut soudain, et il ne cligna même pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui et le reste du groupe. Gandalf parut surpris en voyant les yeux de Cloud mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tifa avait dit à Cloud que, parfois, quand la lumière frappait ses yeux, ils reflétaient la lumière comme ceux d'un chat.

"Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orcs dans les profondeurs du monde", dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

Cloud rengaina son épée tout en secouant la tête pour en chasser les gouttes d'eau froide. Il était fatigué, trempé et ses côtes lui faisaient mal, et il doutait fort d'être d'humeur joyeuse pour la suite, donc quelques monstres seraient parfaits pour évacuer sa frustration. Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route, Gandalf leur indiqua le chemin.

"Ne faites pas de bruit, il nous faudra quatre jours pour le traverser. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçu." Il a dit.

Cloud émit un marmonnement affirmatif.

"Oui, espérons-le" , souffla-t-il, tandis qu'il se mettait en marche au côté de Frodon, qui était trempé aussi.

Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, il y avait quelque chose ici qui les gênait et semblait toujours les suivre…

…

…

Ils avaient marché pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter puis grimpé pendant presque une autre heure. Cloud, quand il avait vu l'escalier raide, avait juré de trouver l'idiot qui l'avait conçu et de lui tordre le cou. Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, il voulait le trouver pour le faire bouillir dans de l'acide. Avec un accès de colère, il put facilement grimper les escaliers, dépassant facilement les autres et sautant même par-dessus Legolas, qui était en avance de quelques mètres par rapport aux autres. Il s'arrêta sur un rebord étroit et regarda vers le bas, ses yeux brillant de façon sinistre dans l'obscurité.

"Allez, nous sommes presque au sommet", dit-il aux autres en bas. Il reçut des gémissements en réponse. Gimli, qui était derrière Gandalf, grimpa de quelques marches et le regarda fixement.

"Vous, mon garçon, devez être parent avec les chèvres de montagne, je vous le dis !" s'écria-t-il, puis il gloussa en montrant Legolas du doigt. "Et regardez, même l'elfe reçoit votre poussière ! Ha ! On fait moins le malin maintenant, Maître Elfe, battu par un simple homme!"s'esclaffa-t-il, puis il cria en manquant perdre l'équilibre. Boromir, juste sous le nain, émit un soupir.

"Parlez moins et grimpez. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je voudrais quitter cet endroit avant de finir vieux avec des cheveux gris."

Gandalf monta sur le rebord à côté de Cloud avec Legolas.

"Certains d'entre nous sont déjà vieux avec des cheveux gris, Boromir, mais les entendez-vous se plaindre ?" demanda-t-il, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Le Gondorien émit un râle et Cloud roula des yeux puis regarda autour de lui.

"Bien, et maintenant, par où, Gandalf ?" demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers les portes qui s'ouvraient à eux en contrebas. Le vieux magicien fronça des sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

"Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit…" dit-il lentement, tout en se tournant vers Frodon pour l'aider à monter. Cloud soupira tout en se grattant la tête.

"Génial", grommela-t-il, puis il s'assit sur un rocher. Les autres montèrent puis s'installèrent autour d'un petit, jugeant que c'était le bon moment pour faire une pause.

"Merry, j'ai faim!" dit Pippin en s'asseyant. Merry renifla.

"Tu as toujours faim."

Cloud roula des yeux et se pencha en arrière en croisant les bras, soupirant comme il sentait que ses côtes avaient fini de guérir. La blessure qu'il avait reçue sur la montagne avait guéri depuis longtemps.

Une autre heure passa lentement passé et presque toute la Communauté se dispersa sur le rebord étroit pour rattraper des heures de sommeil ou simplement se reposer. Gandalf était perché sur un rocher devant les couloirs, plongé dans une profonde réflexion tout en fixant l'obscurité. Son bâton avait perdu sa lumière et le vieux magicien ne s'était pas donné la peine de rallumer le feu. Cloud, qui se tenait assis sur le rebord de l'escalier, les jampes pendant dans le vide, jouait avec son PHS. Quelle ironie, il avait voyagé avec cet appareil d'un monde à l'autre, il avait même survécu à sa baignade mais après tout, c'était du matériel de la Shinra. Vous pouviez faire tomber une montagne dessus et il fonctionnerait encore.

Il feuilletait sans grand intérêt ses anciens messages, les supprimant après les avoir lus, il faisait surtout ça pour tuer le temps. Bien sûr, même s'il fonctionnait encore, il ne recevrait aucun réseau, il n'y avait aucune tour d'émeteur ShinRa sur Arda. Un mouvement dans les rochers attira son attention et il ferma son PHS d'un geste sec tout en sondant l'obscurité, les oreilles aux aguets. Le son des rochers le fit se pencher dangereusement, ses jambes bougeant au point qu'il pourrait tomber d'un coup. Ses yeux s'étrécirent comme le mouvement se précisait dans le noir et il vit deux yeux pâles réfléchir la lumière en bas.

"Je savais que nous étions suivis", pensa-t-il comme il retournait à sa position précédente, pas si inquiet que ça en fait. Il remit son PHS en place dans sa poche arrière et soupira, tout en mettant une main gantée dans ses cheveux. Il grimaça comme il en retirait des toiles d'araignée de ses pics dorés sales. Il n'était pas aussi beau qu'un prince à son arrivée, loin de là. Il lui arrivait souvent de rentrer chez lui couvert d'une substance bizarre qui exigeait des heures de lessive et de toilette pour lui. Il n'appréciait pas cela alors, mais quand même. Il leva les yeux comme Frodon se levait à côté de lui, ses doigts tordus autour de l'ourlet de sa chemise tandis qu'il regardait vers l'obscurité en bas. Le son de leur poursuivant attira l'attention du Hobbit et il émit un halètement comme il trébuchait en arrière.

"Il y a quelque chose en bas !" s'exclama-t-il.

"C'est Gollum", dit Gandalf depuis son perchoir, sans se retourner. Cloud fronça des sourcils, mais Frodon posa la question avant lui.

"Gollum ?" demanda-t-il.

"Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit" dit-il.

Cloud inclina la tête. Il savait qu'ils étaient suivis depuis maintenant, mais n'avait rien dit, la créature était petite et sans doute faible, ce n'était donc pas une menace à ses yeux. Cloud ignora les mots échangés entre le Hobbit et le Magicien sur l'histoire du Gollum. Il ne s'en soucierait pas tant que cette chose n'approcherait pas ou n'attaquerait pas, sinon First Tsurugi s'en chargerait. Comme les voix résonnaient, Cloud fut soudain frappée par une pensée qui l'emplit de regrets. Lui parti, qui s'occuperait de Fenrir ? La moto avait dû être abandonnée à l'épreuve du temps et aux monstres curieux.

"Oh, c'est par ici !" déclara soudainement Gandalf.

Merry sourit et se mit debout.

"Ça lui revient !" dit-il. Cloud s'extirpa d'un coup de ses sombres pensées et se mit sur ses pieds, pas du tout incommodé par le vide sombre qui s'étendait juste devant lui sous ses pieds. Gandalf rit sous cape et prit son bâton.

"Pas du tout, mais l'air est moins nausébandond, là, en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair !" dit-il gaiement tout en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe maintenant prêt.

Il souffla puis tapa son bâton contre le sol, la pierre au sommet a exaspéré et a tamponné son personnel, la pierre sur le sommets'allumant à nouveau.

"Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière", dit-il comme ils descendaient le couloir, la Communauté derrière Gandalf, Cloud en tout dernier.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall qui s'étendait sur des centaines de kilomètres (du moins, autant que les yeux de Cloud pouvaient le voir). Le plafond était soutenu par des rangées de grands piliers et la terre sous leurs pieds était recouverte de marbre lisse.

"Regardez!" dit Gandalf comme il leva son bâton dans le hall. "Le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Kavenin !"

Cloud laissa échapper un sifflement qui se répercuta dans le hall immense. Sam avait la bouche grande ovuerte à côté de lui.

"Pour sûr que c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreur", dit-il distraitement. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel et ébouriffa les cheveux du Hobbit rondouillard lorsqu'il passa près de lui, mais il se figea en voyant Gimli s'éloigner soudainement en poussant un cri, puis courir dans une certaine direction devant eux.

"Gimli !" cria Gandalf comme les autres couraient après le nain étonnamment rapide.

Ils entrèrent tous dans ce qui semblait être un grand tombeau, où Gimli se tenait voûté devant un cercueil en pierre, des sanglots secouant sa petite forme trapue. Les yeux de Cloud s'égarèrent sur le tombeau tandis que Gandalf lut les inscriptions du cercueil. "Ci-gît Balïn, fils de Fundin, seigneur de Moria… Il est mort, c'est ce que je craignais", dit-il avec gravité.

Gimli poussa un autre cri, qui sonna comme celui d'un animal blessé, puis il se mit à marmonner et pleurer dans la langue des Nains.

Cloud, qui avait arrêté de marcher pour se mettre à genoux près d'un cadavre d'un nain, prit un livre miteux et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière. Gandalf s'en aperçut et marcha à grands pas vers lui pour le lui arracher des mains, récoltant un regard noir du blondinet. Il donna son chapeau et son bâton à Pippin, qui les saisit maladroitement, puis il ouvrit d'un coup sec le vieux livre. Tandis qu'il le lisait en silence, Cloud s'aperçut que l'elfe du groupe, qui se tenait près de la porte, avait l'air mal à l'aise et que son air naturel (bizarre, mais naturel) avait disparu, il semblait moins briller dans l'obscurité de la Moria.

"Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici !" dit-il tandis que ses grands yeux bleus balayaient la pièce. Toute réponse que l'on aurait pu lui donner fut interrompue par Gandalf qui prit soudain la parole, lisant le contenu du manuscrit.

"Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours… les tambours viennent des profondeurs" lut-il.

Cloud sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque tandis que le magicien continuait : "Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, une ombre s'avance dans le noir… Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… Ils arrivent", finit-il en fermant le livre avec l'air mécontent.

Soudain, un puissant bruit fit bondir tout le groupe et tous les yeux se posèrent sur Pippin, qui se tenait timidement à côté d'un puits d'où se répercutait le bruit.

Soudainement, les instincts due Cloud s'éveillèrent et lui ordonnèrent de se mettre à courir, et il se mit à ciller d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité.

Gandalf s'avança et saisit ses affaires des mains du Hobbit rouge de honte.

"Crétin de Toucque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarassera de votre stupidité !"

À cet instant, le silence apaisant qui avait envahi la pièce disparut comme un "boum" éloigné retentit. Clou décida qu'il était maintenant temps de partir comme les "boum" résonnaient de plus en plus fort, se changeant en coups de tambour. Frodon dégaina son épée qui luisait d'une lumière bleue.

"Les Orques !" siffla Legolas.

"Nous devons y aller, maintenant", dit Cloud en se dirigeant vers les portes. Mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas dans le hall qu'une flèche noire se planta dans le mur juste sous son nez.

"Ok, pas par-là", souffla-t-il comme des pas s'approchaient. Il lança un regard et soupira devant ce qui s'offrit à lui. "Oh, super."

Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la chambre funéraire tandis que la Communauté se préparait à en sortir.

"Nous ne pouvons plus partir sans combattre", dit-il sur un ton catégorique. Aragorn et Boromir échangèrent un regard puis se déplacèrent rapidement vers la porte avec Legolas.

"Reculez, restez près de Gandalf !" cria Aragorn aux Hobbits effrayés comme Cloud se baissa pour prendre une grande hache qu'il lança à -ci l'attrapa en plus d'une lance et les cala contre la porte, puis il se retourna avec un soupir exaspéré.

"Ils ont un Troll des Cavernes", dit-il. Gimli bondit sur le Tombeau de Balïn et fit tournoyer sa hache.

"Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans Moria qui respire !" cria-t-il.

Cloud dégaina First Tsurugi et se mit au côté d'Aragorn, qui hocha de la tête. Cloud lui rendit son geste quand la porte trembla sous un coup, puis retentirent des cris perçants et des railleries d'Orques qui résonnèrent dans la salle. L'un d'eux parvint à creuser un trou dans la porte, mais Legolas l'abattit d'une flèche. Cloud tiqua comme un autre, plus grand, traversa l'ouverture de la porte pour foncer sur eux.

L'épéiste blond renifla puis s'avança, saisissant une lance qu'il jeta facileemnt, empalant la bête en plein cœur, et l'envoyant valdinguer vers la porte, en écrasant d'autres du même coup.

Le reste des bêtes crasseuses traversa la porte et envahit la pièce comme un fléau. Le corps de Cloud se raidit, puis comme le premier Orque passait à portée de sa lame, il frappa en même temps que les deux hommes à ses côtés, décapitant un Orque et étripant un autre en tournant sur lui-même. Tout se passa très vite après cela et Cloud se laissa emporter dans la bataille pendant les trois premières minutes.

Cloud évita facilement une attaque maladroite d'un Orque et riposta avec sa botte en plein dans son ventre, puis l'envoya en arrière avec un bon coup de pied. Quelques Orques s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent fixement le blond, puis crièrent et se ruèrent sur lui, l'identifiant comme la menace immédiate. Cloud grogna et balança Tsurugi dans un arc horizontal, envoyant une lame de feu vert sur plusieurs Orcs qui crièrent au moment où ils furent coupés en deux. Comme le blondinet coupait et tailladait afin de tracer son chemin à travers la horde d'Orques, une petite créature rampa de manière à se retrouver derrière lui.

Cloud esquiva l'attaque dans son dos et jeta sa jambe derrière lui, frappant l'Orque au visage et lui brisant les os dans un craquement écœurant. Ces petits bâtards étaient assez faciles pour tuer finalement, mais leur nombre commençait à écraser la Communauté. Cloud et Legolas les battaient plus rapidement et facilement que les autres, car ils avaient plus d'endurance et de force pour un homme un elfe, et ils coupaient facilement Orque sur Orque.

Cloud esquiva une flèche et jeta son poing en avant, frappant le visage le plus laid (si possible) d'un Orque et l'envoya violemment en arrière à travers la pièce. Quand une face grise hideuse franchit la porte.

Cloud pâlit devant la taille de ce qui devait être le Troll des cavernes, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder comme il sautait en arrière pour éviter de se faire couper en deux par un Orc particulièrement vicieux, qui le regardait avec amusement.

_Sales grossiers petits bâtards que vous êtes_, pensa-t-il tout en envoyant balader l'Orque d'un rapide coup de pied.

"Cloud, à l'aide !"

Le blond repoussa un Orque dans son dos, puis se retourna pour voir Boromir qui semblait sur le point de se faire écraser par une vague d'Orques. Avec un accès de colère, le blond repoussa un Orque et sauta, applatissant les Orques au centre de la salle avec immense épée, le tout dans un craquement dégoûtant. Il pivota puis frappa avec Tsurugi, coupant en deux d'autres Orques en un simple balaiement de son arme. Boromir le regarda fixement pendant un instant.

"Frimeur !" bafouilla-t-il.

Cloud haussa des épaules et sourit.

"Vous l'avez demandé", dit-il, puis il esquiva juste à temps une lance pointue que le Troll utilisait.

Boromir poussa un cri puis se baissa comme Cloud bondissait à nouveau pour l'esquvier.

"Vous voyez pas qu'on discute, ici !" cria le blond en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

Cloud décida, après un nouveau saut, que le Troll était vraiment stupide, et cela se confirma quand il vit la bête se prendre dans ses chaînes et écraser plusieurs de ses propres alliés. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais soudain, il vit une nouvelle menace se profilet car la bête donna de grands coups qui envoyèrent Aragorn contre le mur, le mettant hors de combat.

"Aragorn !" cria Frodon comme il essayait d'atteindre le Rôdeur, mais le Troll était sur lui. Cloud essuya le sang noir sur son visage et cracha au sol avant de détacher une lame de la base de Tsurugi.

"Oh, non, n'y pense même pas !" cria-t-il en repoussant la lance du Troll avec ses deux lames, loin de Frodon.

Le Troll regarda bêtement le blond, puis sa lance, et poussa un grondement guttural avant de la lever puis de la balancer vers le bas.

Cloud saisit Aragorn inconscient et le jeta dans les airs tandis que la lance s'effondrait à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis il rit mentalement en voyant Aragorn s'éveiller avec un cri pour découvrir qu'il volait dans les airs, avant d'atterir près de Gandalf qui le rattrapa. Le Troll gronda et balança de nouveau sa lance. Seulement, au lieu de l'esquiver, Cloud intercepta l'arme avec Tsurugi de nouveau entière, coupant la lance en deux. Le Troll regarda fixement la lance un instant, puis hurla et la laissa tomber pour en prendre une autre plus grande. Cloud jura tandis qu'il esquivait, au risque d'être empalé, mais il devait esquiver les attaques des Orques en même temps.

Comme il évitait une autre attaque de la grosse lance, un Orque choisit de se montrer courageux et sejeta sur sa jambe, y plantant ses doigts pointues à travers le pantalon, jusque dans sa chair. Cloud cria sous la douleur inattendue et essaya de s'en débarasser, mais avant qu'il puisse retrouver son équilibre, le Troll balança son arme droit sur lui, le jetant à travers la pièce avec l'Orque toujours attaché à sa jambe. Il heurta le mur avec un craquement lourd et l'air quitta ses poumons tandis qu'il tombait au sol en gémissant.

"Cloud!" crièrent Merry et Pippin, en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les Orques avec Gandalf, pour aller l'aider.

Cloud grogna, puis se redressa sur ses genoux avec un tressaillement. Il fit rouler son épaule, celle qui avait heurté le mur, quand une pensée le saisit et jeta l'Orque surpris à travers la pièce, celui qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa jambe. Il se redressa en gémissant doucement puis toucha ses côtes, là où la lance l'avait frappé. Il savait que la zone blessée serait plus que couverte de bleus, et si ses côtes n'étaient pas cassées, qu'on le fasse manger ses bottes !

Il esquiva un Orque comme celui-ci chargeait puis chercha Tsurugi des yeux. Il regarda le sol autour de lui, frappant, cognant et lançant n'importe quoi sur les Orques tant qu'il serait désarmé. Comme il regardait autour de lui pour retrouver son épée, Cloud se rendit soudain compte que le Troll avait perdu espoir en lui et avait foncé sur Frodon, le coinçant derrière un pilier avec sa lance. Cloud grommela puis regarda autour de lui pour son épée perdue, la découvrant finalement à quelques pas de l'endroit où il avait été éjecté. Il fonça à travers la pièce, sautant ou renversant tous les Orques qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il sauta sur un dernier Orque et roula par terre, souleva Tsurugi puis s'accroupit juste à temps pour éviter une attaque d'un autre Orque, auquel il envoya un bon coup de pied dans le visage qui le fit valdinguer à travers la pièce.

À ce moment précis, une sensation d'arrêt envahit la pièce et Cloud tourna son regard vers la source, ses yeux s'élargissant comme il vit Frodon, la lance plantée dans son estomac par le Troll.

Soudain, Merry et Pippin hurlèrent et coururent sur le Troll, le poignardant et le tailladant de leurs petites épées. Legolas tira flèche après flèche sur la bête, l'attirant aussi loin que possible du Hobbit abattu sur le sol. Cloud gronça et détacha les pièces de Tsurugi à nouveau puis, d'un bon coup de pied, bondit vers le Troll pour l'attaquer.

Aragorn s'aperçut de sa manœuvre et courut vers la créature pour saisir Merry et Pippin, les détachant du dos du Troll pour les éloigner autant que possible du blond enragé qui brandit ses lames en atterissant sur l'épaule du monstre, où il planta son épée puis la retira afin de la planter dans le cou du Troll. Celui-ci hurla d'agonie puis trébucha en arrière, essayant de déloger Cloud et son épée mais il ne fit que permettre à Cloud de lui planter sa deuxième épée dans le corps.

Le Troll se tut comme la lame se planta dans sa tête, la traversant pour ressortir par la poitrine. Ce coup sec abattit la créature, qui tomba au sol en écrasant plusieurs Orques sous son poids.

Le nombre d'Orques ayant diminué, la Communauté en profita pour se précipiter près de Frodon au sol. Cloud retira ses lames du cadavre du Troll avec dégoût, se détourna de l'endroit où il gisait puis se dirigea vers les autres. Ayant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher, une incrédule résonna.

"Il est vivant !" Cloud cligna des yeux puis bondit près du Hobbit qui avait été transpercé. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Aragorn pour voir qu'en effet, le porteur de l'Anneau était vivant.

"Je vais bien, je n'ai rien", murmura le Hobbit en tressaillant comme il s'asseyait. Aragorn le regarda fixement avec stupeur.

"Vous devriez être mort. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier", dit-il.

Gandalf s'appuya sur son bâton.

"Je crois que ce Hobbit est plus solide qu'il ny paraît", dit-il, avec soulagement et une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus.

Frodon écarta les pans de sa chemise à l'endroit où la lance l'avait touché. Tous eurent un hoquet de surprise en voyant la chemise argent et or en dessous.

"Du Mithril ! Vous êtes un Hobbit très surprenant, Monsieur Sacquet !" s'écria Gimli. Cloud jeta un coup d'œil vers l'embrasure de la porte tandis que le son faible d'Orques atteignit son ouïe fine.

"Je ne voudrais surtout pas casser l'ambiance, mais nous devrions y aller", dit-il en mettant Tsurugi dans son dos, à nouveau entière. Gandalf hocha de la tête puis s'avança vers la porte.

"Au Pont de Khazad-dum!"

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! C'était le dernier. Enfin, le dernier pour le moment. <em>

_L'auteur de la fic anglaise originale n'a pas encore publié la suite, je suis donc désolée de vous annoncer que tant que l'auteur n'aura rien mis sur le site dans la section anglaise, je ne pourrai pas publier d'autres chapitres. Terminer sur une note de suspens pareille, en plus, quelle torture ! _

_J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre-là vous a plu ? Ça va, ma traduction n'est pas trop maladroite, ça reste lisible pour vous ? _


	5. ANNONCE DU TRADUCTEUR

_Bonjour, tout le monde !_

_Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à attendre la suite de ce crossover._

_Mais on dirait que l'auteur original l'a laissé tomber. Dommage, j'aurais aimé connaître et traduire la suite… -_-_

_Si jamais ça peut vous consoler, je démarre mon propre crossover FF7xLOTR. _

_Ça s'intitule "L'Anneau des Valars". _

_Allez jeter un coup d'œil, si vous voulez, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par reviews. _

_Namarië, _

_Melior._


End file.
